Beautiful Sunrise of the Heart
by Tora-Hime-Melody
Summary: After dating for awhile, Hinata breaks up with Naruto. A few months after that Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura are set on a mission to the Hot Springs Hidden Village. What they find there is shocking. What will Akemi, a lone girl, do to Naruto's injured heart?
1. THE MISSION AND THE NEW GIRL

CHAPTER 1: THE MISSION AND THE NEW GIRL

Naruto and Hinata knew each other for awhile and eventually started to like each other. They dated and realized that they were in love with each other. Things were going smoothly for awhile, but that's when the relationship began to change slightly. After a time, Naruto asked Hinata for her hand in marriage and of course she energetically said 'yes.' A month later Hinata started to act strange, two months after that she called off the engagement with no explanation. She did everything in her power to avoid Naruto as much as possible.

Heartbroken: what was Naruto to do?

He was broken and had lost his soul mate, part of himself. He was at a loss for a long time and walked around the village like a zombie. Whenever he went on missions he'd either get in the way or make the mission a complete failure.

Though with the help of his friends, he was getting better. He would never be able to forget about the dark-blue haired, pale eyed, shy girl that was so much a part of his life before; but he was healing. The pain didn't hurt as much when he was around his other fellow Genin.

It had been about four months since the breakup and Naruto was doing much better. One day he was called to the Hokage's office. He entered and stood on the other side of Sakura and waited.

"I have a mission for the three of you," Tsunade, the current Hokage started.

'Three?' Naruto asked himself.

"There is an important document that you must safeguard and deliver to the Hidden Hot Springs Village." she stated.

Sakura looked at her hyperactive squad member on the left, and the timid girl to her right. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Lady Hokage," Hinata spoke up, "my father…"

Naruto's heart felt like it was going to break. He could recognize that voice anywhere. He was going to be on a mission with Hinata…

Hinata peeked around Sakura to find out the other team member. When she noticed it was Naruto she was in shock and quickly stood back up, trying to hide beside Sakura.

"But Lady Hokage, isn't there anyone else that can take the mission?" she was trying to avoid Naruto – again.

'And it starts,' Sakura thought.

"No," Tsunade answered her.

"What about Shikamaru?"

"He's in the hospital."

"What about Ino?"

"She left on a mission this morning."

"What about Kiba and Akamaru?"

"They are out training the new puppies."

"What about…"

She cut her off, "stop trying to back out Hinata! You're going on the mission with Sakura and Naruto. Now pack up and get going!"

The trio left the room, Naruto leading the way. Hinata walked slowly behind, Sakura slowed down to keep in pace with her friend.

"Don't worry Hinata; the mission shouldn't take too long." she tried to reassure her friend.

"I know Sakura, thanks for the help." she beamed at her pink-haired friend. Although she wasn't looking forward to enduring a whole mission with the guy she broke up with.

They had packed up their stuff, received the scroll, and headed out of Konoha. It was the beginning of their mission – a mission that none of them expected.

The trio had left the village a few hours ago and were a good distance away. At the steady pace they were going, they would be able to make it to the Hidden Hot Spring Village by nightfall of the following day. They continued on their way in complete silence.

Night was the worst. They were given a standard team tent, meaning that they would all be sleeping together. Naruto was sleeping in the very back of the tent, Sakura slept in the middle, and Hinata stayed by the door. Everyone could feel the tension that was rising, especially Sakura who was trapped in the middle of this whole mess.

In the morning, they ate a quick breakfast and took off again. The day went by with nothing interesting or exciting happening. They stopped for lunch, and got going again. They had crossed the border of the Land of Fire earlier than they expected. After going a few miles in is when things started to get interesting.

A girl was collapsed on the side of the road. She was shaking slightly and muttering to herself. The team ran to the girl's side and shook her. She uncoiled herself from the ball she was in and looked at the group of strangers.

Her amber eyes looked each of the strangers in the eye one at a time. A trickle of blood was flowing from her forehead; her black hair was full of dried blood. The t-shirt she had on was cut up and dyed with more red, so much so that you could just see that the original color was yellow. Her bare arms were covered in cuts and scrapes, her hands shaking. Other than a few nicks to the tan pants, her legs seemed relatively unhurt. Her right ankle in ninja shoes was a bit swollen, but the other was fine.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked.

All the girl could do was shake her head no.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Sakura asked.

"Help," the girl said weakly.

The trio got to work fixing the girl up. They had found a pond of warm water nearby and the girls got to work. Sakura and Hinata helped clean the new girl's cuts and bandaged her up. Sakura borrowed the new girl some of her clothes since her old ones were in pretty rough shape.

The three girls joined Naruto back at camp, where he had prepared dinner. He looked up at the incoming girls and looked the new girl over. His heart skipped a beat. After getting the dried blood out of her hair and her injuries taken care of, she was really beautiful.

Of course, being Naruto, he blurted out, "Wait, so you're a ninja?" He pointed at the ninja band that was now around the new girl's waist. There were three squiggly lines on the metal plate – the symbol for the Hidden Hot Springs village.

"Yea," She responded, a little stronger than when she had asked for help. She wasn't at full strength yet but she couldn't be a weak baby.

"Let's eat," Hinata said, to the point.

The ninjas talked over dinner. The Konoha ninja introduced themselves, and now it would be the new girl's turn. "So what's your name?" Sakura asked.

"Akemi," the new girl responded.

"That's really nice…" Naruto half mumbled.

"Yea, my parents…" but Akemi choked up and didn't continue.

"That means 'beautiful sunrise' right?" Sakura asked.

"Y…yea," Akemi stumbled over her words, looking down at her plate of half eaten food.

"So why were you injured like that?" Hinata asked.

"From the symbol on your ninja band, you're from the Hidden Hot Springs Village," Sakura pointed out.

"My village," Akemi looked up, tears welling up in her eyes, "was attacked."

"What?!" the three leaf ninja asked in shock. Akemi only nodded.

"But we're supposed to deliver this," Naruto pulled out the scroll, "to the leader of that village!"

"You won't be able to do that," Akemi said sadly, "I'm pretty sure everyone else is dead."

The leaf Genin were shocked into silence.

"Someone, from our own village, attacked to kill. My parents, both ninja themselves, hid me and told me to run at the next opportune moment. I did as I was told." Akemi's body started to shake from the tears she was holding back. "I was injured pretty badly, and ended up twisting my ankle in my haste to get away. I knew I wouldn't get too far, but I had to try."

"Do you know who?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Hidan…san…" Akemi responded barely over a whisper.

"Don't know him," Naruto blurted out.

"You wouldn't, he's from the Hidden Hot Springs village. He always seemed aggravated when I saw him with my dad…" Akemi continued, "I never really thought anything of his behavior at the time."

Sakura broke the silence that followed, "We need to go to your village."

"You don't understand! He might still be there! You could be attacked!"

"We're strong enough to take him on!" Naruto said in a cocky tone.

"You all can't be much older or advance than me; you won't survive!"

"We'll wait until tomorrow, then it will be safer," Hinata suggested.

Akemi was still worried; she didn't want to see any more bloodshed. Having to go back to her village ment she'd have to see everyone's dead bodies.

Sakura wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders, "we'll be alright."

"We should probably get off the main road, just in case he comes this way," Hinata had another good suggestion.

The group of ninja traveled off the road a bit until they couldn't see it anymore. There they found an old abandoned building. They approached it with caution.

"Why…" Naruto started.

Akemi interrupted him, "there are places littered all over our country like this. They used to be small hot spring resorts. There should be some behind this old building. This one is small, so it's probably just a day stop. Don't expect many rooms or all that much from it."

"Better than staying in a tent," Hinata muttered.

They went in and found a main room with two branching off of it. A changing room and bathroom for each gender were set off the back wall of the room. It was indeed small.

The girls decided to take a soak in the hot spring first. That way Akemi could relax and have time to clean her wounds better afterward. They stripped and dipped into the hot water. Sighing and relaxing, the three all took different sides of the pool. Akemi leaned against the large bolder that was set in the middle.

"Finally," Hinata sighed.

"I could get used to doing this every day," Sakura commented.

"Living here doesn't make the hot springs all that special. I haven't been in one for a long time." Akemi pointed out, "It's not like we use them all the time."

The three girls relaxed for awhile. After some time Hinata and Sakura were overheating and wanted to get out.

"Don't worry I can handle the heat. I'm going to stay in a bit longer." Akemi responded.

"Ok," Sakura said as the two girls returned to the changing room.

Naruto heard girls' voices coming from their changing room. Finally it was his turn! HE ran into the guy's changing area, stripped, and ran to the hot spring.

Splash! He had jumped into the water. His wet blond head broke the surface, a grin plastered on his face. "Ah," he sighed as he leaned against the bolder.

Akemi was panicking as she continued to hide behind the other side of the bolder. She had caught a glimpse of the blond as he left the building and had hid as soon as she possibly could. She hadn't seen a naked boy before, and she didn't want her first time to be now. Her plan was to stay in, neck deep, until Naruto got out.

A few minutes passed in silence. The unexpected blond relaxed as Akemi tried to patiently wait. IT wasn't working out so well.

Naruto stood up and stretched, shaking the wet hair out of his eyes. He looked around; the pool was surrounded by bushes and trees. "I can't stay still!" he shouted, splashing down and spraying water everywhere.

Akemi giggled, she kinda liked the hyperactive blond kid.

He froze. Someone was nearby – a girl by the sound of it. Was it Sakura? There was no way it could be Hinata. His heart pained when he thought of his ex.

'Shoot,' Akemi thought as she dipped under the water. Hopefully her attempts at hiding would work.

Naruto looked around, but didn't see anyone. He wasn't about to take any chances, however. He got up and went inside to change.

After Akemi couldn't hold her breath any longer, she popped her head out of the water and peeked around the bolder. No sign of Naruto – good. She quickly got up and ran into the girl's changing room and got ready for bed.

The four teens were all in the main room. "So when do you want to leave tomorrow?" Akemi asked.

"I don't know," Sakura answered her;" we'll just have to see when everyone gets up in the morning."

"Well let's head for bed then," Hinata said, getting into her own sleeping bag.

Sakura and Hinata were sleeping close on one side of the room. Naruto was in his sleeping bag on the opposite side of the room – as far away as possible from the pair of girls. Akemi didn't have a sleeping bag; she had just grabbed a few of the forgotten towels from the changing room and laid them across from the door on the opposite wall, between the leaf ninja.

Morning came, and Akemi was the first to wake. Her dreams were filled with screaming and blood; she didn't want any more of it.

She stretched out and walked out the front door. The sun was just peaking over the tree line. Akemi sat near the door and leaned against the building, holding her legs to her chest.

Shinobi were supposed to be strong, never showing their emotions. She did a pretty good job in front of the other ninja, but she was alone now. Tears started to fall down her cheeks as she buried her face in her knees.

How would you expect someone to react if everyone they knew and loved were all murdered in one day? Akemi was alone, and a long ninja – for the village she once belonged to didn't exist anymore.

A hand on her shoulder shocked her back into reality.

"Sorry," it was the blond, "I don't know what it's like to lose your entire village. But I do know what it's like to lose a best friend. That is the worst pain imaginable." He sat down across from Akemi.

She rubbed the tears from her eyes, "was it in a battle?"

Naruto clutched at his shirt, over his heat. Clearly it was still painful for him, "Sorry," she muttered.

He shook his head, clearing the memory. "What was your village like?"

"Oh very nice," a smile played on her face, "there wasn't many ninja, because we were so small; but I liked it that way. There were four others in my class. The village was protected and a few ninja were even given missions to carry out."

"Sounds nice."

"It was. Things were so peaceful… I don't understand why everything happened."

There was a short pause of silence, "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," Akemi answered truthfully, looking to the bare earth between them.

"Come with us," Naruto suggested.

"What?"

"Yea, Grandma Tsunade will want to hear about what happened. And maybe she can help you!"

"You mean the 5th Hokage, of the Land of Fire? How?"

"You know, give you a place to stay, give ya missions." Naruto had a huge grin on his face, welcoming Akemi in. For some odd reason, he wanted to do all he could for the girl in front of him; more than usual.

She was taken aback by his openness. At seeing that smile she was actually blushing. For the first time in the teen's life – she actually recognized a boy and felt something for him.


	2. A BATH OF PAIN AND SORROW

Chapter 2: A Bath of Pain and Sorrow

The blond before Akemi continued to smile at her. She felt the pain from what had happened ease a bit. She knew somewhere; there was happiness in the world. Naruto was proof of that fact.

The other two leaf ninja awoke soon after and came out. They all ate a quick breakfast and then started the trek inward towards Akemi's village. The whole trip was eerily quiet.

They could sense the death and despair even before they reached the village. They stopped at the edge of the village and the leaf ninja gasped in horror. Even at the entrance, there were bodies lying lifeless and blood splattered everywhere.

"Oh my god…" Sakura muttered.

Hinata just looked away, unable to bear witness to the carnage.

Naruto's eyes were wide with shock.

Akemi locked her emotions away. A true Shinobi didn't show emotions. As one of the last ninja from the Hidden Hot Springs Village, she had to be an even better Kunoichi. "What did you guys need to do again?" her voice was practically toneless, only cracking at the end.

"How are you doing?" Hinata asked.

"What do you mean?" Akemi responded back with a question. She continued to stare at the village before her without really seeing it.

"Most people would be at least affected by a tragedy like this," Hinata explained.

Naruto's face was scrunched up. He had seen this all affect her earlier that morning. Akemi was just trying to act strong now. "Just leave her be," his voice was a bit harsh towards Hinata.

Hinata was taken aback. Naruto wasn't a little hurt puppy anymore. He was standing up, and for a girl. Something in her heart pained. What were his feelings for this unknown girl?

Sakura could feel the tensions between the two broken-up teens. "Ah, we just need to check if there are any other survivors." Finally someone answered Akemi's original question.

"Then let's go," Akemi was the first one to walk into the village. She passed the dead bodies without glancing back to see who they belonged to. Continuing on, she walked towards the main building of the village; where the leader would have lived.

The leaf ninja trailed behind her, bearing witness to the horrible massacre of the Hidden Hot Springs Village. The three teens fanned out to look for any other survivors.

Akemi stood facing the door of the leader's house. She couldn't go help the others. She knew those who were dead, lying on the ground. The ninja, the children, her classmates, her parents…they were all gone. It was all his fault, Hidan. Her fist slammed against the wall in anger. She clenched her eyes tight, holding back the tears that were threatening to pour out.

She didn't want to be here. Somewhere, far away, where she could cry all she wanted.

A hand was placed over hers on the door. There, again, the blond was trying to help.

"Any luck?" she tried to hide the pain in her voice. She turned to look at him, slipping her hand from his.

His cerulean eyes weren't as bright as usual as he shook his head. He couldn't vocalize the despair to her. This situation was so similar to what his best friend went through. There was one difference this time, he was here. This time he would help. He wouldn't let another person go through that – not alone.

"Akemi…" he was about to continue but noticed the others joining them.

Sakura's face was saddened, "this is horrible."

"It's just a blood bath," Hinata added.

"Let's get out of here," Naruto looked to Akemi who was avoiding eye contact. "There's not much we can do here. Let's tell Grandma Tsunade what happened."

"What about Akemi?" Sakura asked.

"She can come along. Granny Tsunade will want to know what happened from a first person point of view." Naruto added.

Hinata glared at Akemi. Something was going on. She wanted the new stranger to just disappear.

Akemi turned abruptly around and started back out the way she came. It took less time to get out then in. She waited for the others back 50 feet from the village. She was far enough away that she couldn't sense the pain from the dead village.

The leaf Genin joined up with her after a short time. They paused for lunch and then headed out for Konoha. They traveled until it got dark. It would take until night of the following day to reach the doors of the village. They ate dinner and set up camp.

The four teens stood awkwardly around the fire. The tent could only hold three ninja, and even then it wasn't that comfortable. How were they going to get things to work out here?

Hinata glared at Naruto, "I think the boy should stay out."

"I'll stay out too," Akemi commented.

"What, why?" Sakura asked.

"Well you guys don't know me, I don't know you; and it's smart to keep strangers at a good distance. You never know what could happen," Akemi explained.

"But they would never attack you! And you wouldn't attack them right?" Naruto said quickly.

"No I wouldn't, but still," Akemi's voice trailed off as she looked at the Leaf Genin around her. She could sense hostility towards her coming from the girl with white eyes. Akemi didn't understand why but she didn't want to make things worse.

"But the ground is hard and cold, you'd be safer in the tent," Sakura added.

Hinata was left with two situations that she didn't want to play out. On one side she had her ex-boyfriend that she didn't want in the tent with her. But if he was outside he would be there with the new girl. It seemed that the two of them already had something started – and she didn't like that one bit.

Naruto was supposed to be a love-sick puppy begging her to be back together. Breaking up was going to crush him. She was his whole world, and when her family had forced her to crush him like that…well how he was now wasn't in their plans. Hinata was confused, how did he change so much? Those first few weeks he seemed like the walking dead, and now he was like his old self again. No, he was different than before they had started dating. He was more mature, more of a man.

Hinata liked that too much…

"Hinata!" Sakura said loudly in the girl's ear.

"What? Sorry," Hinata shook herself out of her train of thought.

"What do you think? Would you feel better with Akemi sleeping with us in the tent or outside?" Sakura asked the dazed girl.

"Whatever," her tone was covered in ice. Hinata turned towards the tent and entered it, not looking back at the group.

Sakura sighed, "Don't think anything of her attitude Akemi. She's usually not like this." In truth, the Hyuuga seemed really hurt when the two teens had broken up. The details were never explained, and Naruto himself didn't even know why Hinata had suddenly broken up with him. She had gone out right away and acted like nothing had happened, but Sakura knew her friend.

"Oh, ok." Akemi responded. She had only met the group of Genin a few days earlier, so she had a hard time imagining Hinata's personality any different.

"Looks like it's up to you," Naruto summed up.

"I think I'll just stay out here," Akemi answered. "Safer that way," she muttered, hopefully no one heard her.

"Alright," Sakura agreed, and entered the tent herself and zipped up the door.

Naruto sat on one side of the fire, Akemi sat across from him on the other side. It wasn't that cold out and the ground wasn't all that bad. In truth it could be a lot worse out that night.

Akemi sat facing the fire with her arms wrapped around her knees which were in front of her. Her eyes reflected the fire that was playing on the logs before her. She saw the faces of her village, her classmates, her parents flicker by one at a time. People who she would never be able to see alive again.

Naruto looked from Akemi to the fire and back again. What was she seeing in the fire? "Akemi," he was going to try to continue from where he left off earlier.

"Hmm?" she didn't look up. She was afraid if she looked up that she would burst out crying.

"It's ok; you don't have to be alone."

"But I am alone…." She sniffed loudly, "no one is left but me and….._him_" the last word was soaked in anger and resentment.

"You can make new friends, you can start new."

Akemi was quiet; she didn't know what to think. She wanted Hidan to pay for what he did. Her village couldn't be in peace until that monster was dead. But she didn't want to be alone in the world…

"Friends…" she muttered.

Silence followed. The two teens both were lost at what to say next. Akemi continued to stare into the fire and Naruto followed her lead. Time passed; seconds passed like minutes and minutes seemed like hours.

After about five minutes of 'fire watching' they both looked up from the fire at the same time and their eyes meet.

Naruto looked into Akemi's amber eyes. It was the first time he was actually looking at them. He noticed that her eyes were a honey-amber on the inside and darker going out. They were the type that pulled you in deeper and deeper.

Akemi was lost in Naruto's cerulean orbs. They looked a bit lighter with the flickering firelight, and even seemed to sparkle. Her pain and loss lessened as her heart rate increased. She felt her face getting warmer.

They were locked, looking at each other for what seemed like too long; even though it was about a minute. Finally they both looked down back at the fire.

"I think I'm going to sleep now," Akemi said a bit too fast. She turned her back from the fire, and in turn Naruto. She lied down on the ground, the fire warming her back.

"Alright," Naruto pulled himself into his sleeping bag, looking to the stars above him. "Night Akemi."

"Night Naruto."


	3. FINDING KONOHA

Chapter 3: Konoha

Akemi awoke as the sun was just hitting the make-shift camp. She sat up and stretched as she tried to loosen herself up. Two nights in a row sleeping on the hard ground wasn't easy on her body, especially what she had gone through just days previously. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around. The fire had died during the night. The sound of deep breathing could still be heard from the tent, so the other girls were still asleep.

And then there was Naruto, sprawled out on the ground. His arms and legs spread in every which direction. The bright light wasn't even bothering him. Akemi giggled to herself. He looked really peaceful while he was sleeping. There had to be something she could do for the teens. She got up and started looking around for things she could use for food.

The two girls had gotten up and gotten ready for the day fairly quickly. They left the tent and packed it back up. They turned to the burned out fire to see Naruto still fast asleep. Sakura sighed as she knelt next to her teammate.

"Naruto," Sakura called, shaking the blond.

"Where's Akemi?" Hinata asked.

Sakura stopped shaking the boy for a moment to look over where they had last seen the girl in question.

"I don't know where she went off to," Sakura commented, continuing to shake Naruto.

"Hmmm, Sakura?" Naruto asked in a sleepy voice.

"Time to wake up," Sakura commented, standing up.

Naruto rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked across the dead fire, "Where's Akemi?"

"I already asked that question," Hinata sighed.

"She didn't ditch us, did she?" Naruto asked his group.

"Probably," Hinata said coldly.

Naruto looked a bit disappointed, "so what do we do now?"

"We could wait a bit and see if she show's up," Sakura suggested, kicking some dirt over the dead fire.

"We should head back to the Leaf so we can tell Lady Tsunade about what happened." Hinata added.

"Hmmmm" Naruto sat with his legs crossed, pondering what to do.

"Come on lets go," Hinata turned around and started to head back towards the village.

"Come on Naruto," Sakura walked over and followed her friend.

Naruto continued to sit there, still trying to think things through.

"We're going to leave you behind," Sakura called out.

Akemi walked through the tree line to see the two girls walking away and Naruto sitting on the ground with an odd look on his face. She stopped once she was out of the tree line and in view of the teens.

Sakura felt the presence of someone coming out and turned around, only to see Akemi had reappeared. "There she is."

"Where did you go off to?" Naruto asked as he got up, and ran up by the others.

"I thought something to eat would be good," Akemi shook her shirt that was held up to show it was full of berries.

"Are they even editable?" Hinata had turned around when Sakura did and looked at the berries in the girl's shirt.

"Do you really think Akemi would bring us bad food?" Naruto asked.

"He does have a point," Sakura pointed out as she looked closer at the food in question, "Akemi lived here all her life, so she should know what's edible and what's not."

Akemi held her shirt with one hand and picked up one berry with her free hand and popped it in her mouth. She chewed it up a bit and swallowed. She wanted to prove that there was no harm in the fruits. "They are a little on the bitter side, since this isn't exactly the right season for them. But they are full of nutrients and are really good for breakfast."

Naruto had caught up to Akemi and took a handful of berries himself. He looked a bit closer at the berries before taking a few and popping them into his mouth.

Sakura and Hinata both walked up and took their share of the berries and the group ate them in silence. Soon enough everyone was finished. The four teens then continued on the road back to the Leaf Village.

The four continued in silence back towards the village. They had taken a short break around noon and then continued on towards the village. They were able to reach the gates before the sun had gone down.

"Welcome back you guys," one of the men at the gate called out.

"Thank you," Sakura called back as she led the team into the village. They got to the Hokage's mansion and started up to her office.

Akemi looked around as they went through the village. This village was so much larger than her old one. So many people and so many large buildings, it was a bit overwhelming. She was even more surprised as she was lead up into the largest building and up to the top.

"Please stay out here until we call you," Sakura said politely. She knocked on a pair of doors.

"Come in," a female voice called out.

Sakura opened the doors as she, Naruto, and Hinata walked in. Akemi got a glimpse of a woman with blond hair behind a large desk. The doors were shut and Akemi was left in the hall. She leaned against the wall facing the door.

"That took some time," Tsunade complained playfully to the group. She looked up to see the looks on the ninja's faces and she got just as serious as they looked.

"Lady Tsunade," Hinata started out.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked.

"The village was attacked. The whole village is destroyed." Sakura continued. "There are two survivors. The one who attacked it and one other shinobi are left."

"What?" Tsunade asked, surprised.

"She's outside," Sakura added.

"Bring her in," Tsunade said as she took a sip of tea.

Sakura went and opened the doors, "Akemi…"

Akemi walked in and stood in the line with the other ninja. She was shocked to see such a young woman as the Hokage of such a large village. After her shock she remembered her manners. She bowed, "thank you for your hospitality Hokage-Sama."

"You're from the Hidden Hot Springs Village, correct?"

"Yes," Akemi responded quickly.

"What happened," Tsunade was basically telling Akemi to explain what happened.

"A member of the village attacked everyone and murdered them. I was the only one left because of my parents. His name was Hidan," Akemi explained.

"Shizune!" Tsunade shouted. Her assistant jumped and then scrambled for some paper and started to write things down. "Say everything you know about the man."

"Hidan…he was laughing manically as he attacked everyone. I only caught a few glimpses of him. He carried a scythe with three blades. He had grey hair that was slicked back, and crazy red eyes."

"That's still a lot more than we knew before," Tsunade seemed thankful.

Akemi bowed once again before the Hokage.

"But Grandma Tsunade," Naruto started up.

"What is it Naruto?" Tsunade looked to him.

"Akemi doesn't have anywhere to go now. Her whole village is destroyed."

"Do you have any other family outside of your village, or anyone you can go to?" Tsunade had turned back to Akemi.

Akemi shook her head no, "I only knew of my parents, and they were killed." Her voice threatened to break on the last word.

"Hmmm," Tsunade seemed to be thinking things through.

"She can just stay in the Hidden Leaf Village, like us!" Naruto suggested.

Sakura immediately moved and hit him on the head, "sorry for his rudeness m'lady." She turned to whisper to Naruto, "Don't say stuff like that to the Hokage."

"If he suggests it, then he can do it." Tsunade said.

"What?" everyone else in the room asked.

"M'lady?" Shizune asked.

"Naruto can find a place for the girl to live. He as three days, if he can't find one then she'll have to go to another village." Tsunade explained.

"YES!" Naruto jumped up, "see Akemi? Everything's going to be alright!"

A smile played across Akemi's face as she felt a bit warmer inside.

The four teens left the building promptly.

"Na-ru-to…" Sakura looked a bit angry.

"W…what is it Sakura?"

"And how do you expect to find Akemi a place to stay? She doesn't have any money and she doesn't have a job. How will she afford a place to stay?"

Naruto crunched his eyes shut in concentration.

Hinata just rolled her eyes at the blond. He never thought anything through.

"Sakura what if she stayed with you?" Naruto suggested.

"I live at home; my parents would never allow it. Plus we don't have room." Sakura responded.

Naruto looked over to Hinata, but she answered before he could even ask. "You know my parents."

Naruto looked hurt at this and didn't push it any farther with Hinata. So that would be 3 people out of the question. Everyone else too lived at home, and they probably didn't have any room either. "Then she can stay with me."

"What?!" both Sakura and Hinata asked.

Akemi was confused, what was the problem with her staying with Naruto?

"Yea, since no one else will have room she can stay with me!"

"But Naruto, you have a one bedroom apartment, there's no way she'd be able to live with you comfortably there."

"My bedroom isn't that small! It's the only way to make things work, you heard grandma Tsunade. Akemi will get kicked out of the village if she doesn't have a place to stay."

Akemi finally spoke up for herself, "I can always look for another place and just stay at Naruto's for the meantime."

"At least someone's thinking things through," Hinata muttered. It was the truth, once Naruto suggested Akemi to live with him; she had started planning on how she would get rid of the girl. She never thought about trying to find a different living situation for her.

Naruto hadn't heard what Hinata had said. After Akemi made her suggestion, he had dove into what his room looked like and where they could start looking. Hinata got fed up being ignored as she walked off towards her family estate.

"See you later Hinata," Sakura called off after her. The girl in question raised her arm and waved back showing she had heard the pink-haired one.

The three teens stood together in silence. The leaf ninja were at a complete loss at what to do. Akemi had never been to the Leaf Village before; she was taking in the sights around her.


	4. RAMEN AND HOME

_OH MY GOSH?! Thanks to you all for liking my story! I feel so loved! I hope now that I'm inspired that I can get at least a new chapter out every two weeks. That's when I'll have the time to work on the new chapters for this story, along with my other works on here as well as the new ones that I'm working on. So if you like my style please check out my other works! At least my new one…ok enough trying to get people on my other stories…._

_And I just want to thank my reviewers: Silversky-47, Shawis Relizair, Hakkyou no Yami, and Elemental Dragon Swordman. It means a lot to see people actually liking my story enough to comment. And thanks to all my watchers too! I don't have a list of everyone who's clicked that little link but still, you are loved as well!_

_Hopefully you guys like this chapter ^^_

**Chapter Four: Ramen and Home**

Naruto's stomach growled as he grinned. "And the first place we can show you is Ichiraku Ramen!" he seemed really excited.

Akemi was lost at the sudden change of topic. The blond was hyper now, although for what she could tell he didn't really ever calm down. She giggled as she and Sakura followed him down street after street until they got to a small shop. The three went in and took their seats.

"Welcome!" an older gentleman called as he had his back to the seats. A girl came out from a back room, "Hey Naruto, what can I get you?"

"Pork Ramen!" Naruto called out happily.

"I'll take some diet ramen," Sakura added.

The girl looked to Akemi, but she didn't respond. She had no idea what to order.

"She's never eaten here before," Naruto explained.

"Oh, that would explain the odd headband," the girl said off-handedly, "then some of Ichiraku's famous ramen?"

"That sounds pretty good," Akemi said.

"Alright, getting them on the way," the elder man said.

Naruto turned to Akemi, "this is the best place to eat in all of Konoha!"

Sakura was sitting on the other side of Akemi, "for Naruto at least."

Three bowls were then set before the teens. "Eat up." The man said.

"Thanks!" Naruto cried as he cracked his pair of chopsticks. He immediately dove into his own bowl of ramen. Sakura cracked her own pair and started on her bowl of ramen.

Akemi pulled a pair of chopsticks from the container on the bar and pulled them apart, and they actually split evenly. She held the chopsticks and started on her own bowl. "Wow, this is really tasty!"

By the time both Akemi and Sakura were half way done with their first bowls of ramen, Naruto was starting on his third. At the end of it all, Naruto had ate five bowls while Sakura and Akemi each had one.

Naruto sighed, "That was good!"

"Ramen is good every once and awhile," Sakura agreed. "And you better get used to it Akemi, because that's all Naruto ever eats!"

Akemi smiled, "it's ok."

Naruto just got that same goofy grin he had on for most of the day. He seemed to be happy to have converted another person to Ichiraku Ramen.

"We should probably get you at least some pj's before tonight," Sakura commented as they started walking down what seemed like random streets.

"Hua?" Akemi was lost, she had been sleeping in her clothes for a few days, what would be the big deal of another night?

"Sakura, where are we…." But before Naruto could finish his sentence, the group stopped in front of a house.

Sakura walked up and opened the door, "Hi mom I'm back, I've got to get something for a friend." She ran up the stairs after taking her shoes off.

Akemi and Naruto were left in the entrance. They didn't have to wait long before Sakura came back down with a bag in hand.

She handed the bag to Akemi, "Here is some pj's and an outfit for tomorrow at least."

"Thanks."

"Sakura, I need you to do some errands for me," her mother had called.

"See ya guys," she had walked back into her home.

Naruto and Akemi left her house. They wandered around town a bit before Naruto lead them to his apartment.

He stood at the doors, fumbling with the key. He was nervous for some reason but he couldn't put his finger on why. He managed to drop his keys twice before successfully getting it into the lock and opening the door.

"Well, here's my place," he said, which was out of character for him.

After the initial entrance, there was a small kitchen and table set up that could be seen. There was a door to the left that lead to a small hallway. Connected was a small bathroom as well as Naruto's bedroom.

Akemi put her bag down in Naruto's room, "it's nice."

"R…really?" he asked nervously. The situation was slowly sinking into Naruto's head.

Awkward silence followed for a good amount of time. Akemi stood out on the small balcony of Naruto's room while Naruto sat on his bed. She watched the sunset from her spot. Soon it would be time to figure out the sleeping arrangements.

She came in as it got dark outside. Naruto had already changed into his pj's for the night. Akemi went over to her bag and pulled out her own clothes and went into the bathroom to change. She came back into the bedroom to see Naruto sitting on a makeshift bed on the ground next to his full sized one.

"What?"

"You should get the bigger, softer bed Akemi," he said, looking down to the blankets.

She sat down before him on the floor-bed. "It's ok, Naruto, I'm used to sleeping on the floor." She smiled at him, "You should sleep in your own bed. I'm the guest here anyways."

"No seriously its ok, the floor is fine!" he was still trying to be stubborn.

Akemi got up and grabbed Naruto's wrists and pulled him to his feet. She took a few steps backwards towards his bed, dragging him along with her. She was trying to get him to go onto his own bed. She did accomplish that…halfway at least.

They ended up on the bed together with Naruto lying on top of Akemi. They stayed like that for about thirty seconds before Naruto quickly got up off of her. Both of their faces were red, even though they couldn't see each other's anymore.

Naruto had his back to Akemi as he sat on his make-shift bed on the floor. They were just in a very awkward position…

Akemi was looking up at the ceiling after Naruto had left her vision. She didn't make any attempt at movement. Her body was in shock at what just happened.

"N…Night Akemi…" Naruto stuttered. He got up quickly and hit the light switch, purging the room into darkness. He slipped into his floor-bed and closed his eyes quickly, keeping his back to Akemi.

"Night…." She moved and slipped under the covers of Naruto's bed. She inhaled deeply and recognized Naruto's scent. It was hard to describe but she liked it. It was just like when he was atop of her just moments ago. She shook her head to rid her mind of the memory. She couldn't think too much about what had happened, or she'd never get any sleep.

Naruto turned around and peeked up at Akemi. She wasn't moving anymore, and was just lying on her back. For what he could see from the floor – her eyes were shut. He sighed as his body relaxed a bit. He rolled back over as he fell asleep into blissful dreams.


	5. LEFT TO WANDER ALONE

Chapter Five: Left to Wander Alone

Naruto awoke in the morning to bright sunshine that was pouring down on him. He stretched out and rolled as if to get out of his bed. He sat up only to find that he was on the floor. Yesterday he had fallen asleep on the floor because he had given his bed to Akemi.

Speaking of her, where was she? It always seemed that first thing in the morning she was always missing. Then the rest of Naruto's senses started working. He could smell something coming from the hallway – something cooking.

He got up quickly and wrenched his door opened and ran into the kitchen. What his eyes spotted first almost gave him a heart attack. Empty instant ramen bowls were sitting on the table. Granted they weren't his favorite brand – actually it was the stuff he really didn't even like all that much. Still that didn't change the fact that there was empty ramen bowls on his table, and he didn't eat any!

He turned to see Akemi pouring something off a metal pan into a bowl. He didn't even remember having a metal pan, let alone an oven. He was about to start talking, but stopped himself when she turned herself around.

Akemi turned around, hot pads on with the bowl in her hands, to see Naruto standing in the kitchen with her. "Good morning!" she said cheerfully. She put the warm bowl down and took off the oven mitts. "I thought I'd make you something to eat this morning."

Naruto walked closer to the table and looked at the bowl. It looked like it was filled with uncooked ramen noodles. They smelled good at least but who would actually want to eat uncooked ramen noodles?

"I picked out the packages of ramen that seemed to be left; I didn't think you'd want to eat it anymore." She reached in the bowl, it wasn't hot anymore. "It's really good – just baked ramen noodles. It's a good snack." She put the handful she grabbed and put it in her mouth.

Naruto took a handful for himself and popped it in his mouth. His eyes lit up as he took another handful and shoved it in his mouth. He stopped as he pounded on his chest – he was chocking.

Akemi dug around and pulled out a glass quickly. After filling it with water she handed it to him.

He took a quick gulp of water and was able to clear the blockage. He took a few deep breaths and set the glass down on the table. "Thanks."

"I'm just glad you didn't choke!" Akemi sighed.

Naruto laughed, "it would take a lot more than that to do me in."

"Good."

The two were looking straight at each other without breaking eye contact and smiling. Soon however Akemi started feeling embarrassed and looked away quickly.

Naruto was confused and it showed on his face. "What's wrong Akemi?"

"So what's the plan for today?" she tried to change the topic smoothly – hopefully he wouldn't realize it.

"Looking for a permanent place for you to live!" Naruto said enthusiastically, he didn't realize it.

"Sounds good!" Akemi responded happily.

The two of them got ready for the day and left Naruto's apartment. Before the duo could even reach the end of the street however, they were met by a teen with a black bowl cut and a green skin-tight one piece outfit.

"Hey Naruto!" the green one greeted them.

"Hey bushy brows!" Naruto responded.

"And who do we have here?" the new teen asked.

"My name is Akemi, and I'm from the hidden hot springs village."

"I am Rock Lee, but you may simply call me Lee."

"Nice to meet you Lee."

"So what's going on bushy brows?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, that is right! The Hokage has a mission for you Naruto!"

"What?!" Naruto wasn't exactly too happy, "She knows that I'm busy!"

"It's ok Naruto," Akemi jumped in. She didn't want to be a burden on him at all. "I can just hang around the village until you're done."

"Maybe you can help me out with the mission," Naruto thought aloud.

"I don't think so Naruto," Rock Lee interjected, "Lady Hokage was saying how this mission is just for Leaf Shinobi."

Naruto sighed loudly as he slumped, then quickly perked up. "Hey what are you doing today bushy brows?"

"I am training with Guy-Sensei!" Lee responded excitedly as he started bouncing up and down. "If you would like Akemi to have company, she could join Guy-Sensei and I."

Naruto's eyes bugged out for a minute. He knew very well what a day of training with those two was like. He wasn't about to put Akemi through a day like that. "Umm it's ok; I'll find Sakura or someone."

"Okay then, farewell Naruto and good luck with your mission!" Lee called before running off at top speed down the street.

"Don't worry about it Naruto," Akemi said, "I can find something to do around here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea," Akemi smiled at him, trying to show her confidence.

"Ok, well I'll find you once I'm done. It shouldn't be anything to big since Grandma Tsunade knows what we're doing…." Naruto's voice got quieter near the end.

The pair stood awkwardly in the street for a minute before Naruto turned around and started walking towards the Hokage's building.

Akemi stretched as she looked around. She would try to stay near Naruto's apartment so she wouldn't get lost. Konoha was much larger than her own village, almost double. If she traveled too far, Naruto may even have a hard time finding her.

She turned down the opposite street that Naruto had gone down and started on her way to waste time.e


	6. A HELPFUL GESTURE

Chapter 6: A Helpful Gesture

Naruto reached the Hokage's office in record time. He slammed the door open as he was gasping for breath, "you have a mission for me Grandma?"

Tsunade looked shocked, "Yea, though I didn't expect you here so fast…"

"What's the mission?" he was more impatient than normal.

"I need you to deliver some important paperwork to a few different places across the village."

"That's all?!" Naruto was angry now, "can't you have someone else do it? Everyone else is sitting around the village!"

"Fine," Tsunade turned her chair from him, a smile playing across her face, "I try to help you but you just refuse."

"What?" Naruto was confused now.

"Nope, you're right I can always have someone else do it. Although if you don't do it then there's really no point to the paperwork at all." Tsunade was acting smug, "I guess Akemi will just have to leave the village after all."

"What about Akemi?" Naruto was trying to wrap his head around what she was saying.

Shizune sighed; she was getting tired of watching Tsunade tease Naruto. "Naruto, Tsunade-Sama was having you check out a few of the Shinobi apartments to see if there were any openings. If you have paperwork from the Hokage then you'll have a better chance of getting a place than just on your own."

Naruto's face lit up as he realized what she was doing. Tsunade turned and glared at Shizune for ruining her fun.

"So you'll do it then?" Tsunade asked.

"Wait, then why are you calling this a mission?" Naruto questioned her.

"That way the others won't realize that you're trying to find housing for an outsider.e We don't get in trouble with the elders either." Tsunade smiled again, "plus I doubt that you had thought about how you were going to pay for a place for the girl."

"Pay…" Naruto remembered that one part now, "that's right…"

"So if you have papers from me, she can stay with little to no monthly payment."

"Oh, like how I have my place thanks to the Third."

"Exactly."

"That sounds great! But why couldn't I bring Akemi with me?"

"What?" Tsunade looked confused, "I never said anything like that."

"But Bushy Brows said that you told him that this was a "leaf Shinobi mission only" or something like that."

"And when have you actually ever listened to my orders?"

Naruto only gave her a confused look.

Tsunade sighed, "Where is she now?"

"Walking around the village, why?"

"I see, well you might want to find her before looking at the different places. It would be best if she saw the places she could move in to."

"Right! Thanks Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto called as he turned around quickly.

"NARUTO?!" Tsunade yelled, he turned back around. "You might actually need the list and paperwork before you leave.

"Oh right," he walked up, grabbed what he needed, and left her office.

"Do you really think it will work, M'Lady?" Shizune asked as she walked over to her desk.

"Knowing Naruto, he'll find a way somehow." She smiled.

"Well then," Shizune set a tall stack of papers down in front of the Hokage. "You might want to get a start on these."

"What?" Tsunade asked, "What is all of this?"

"Paperwork for Akemi to be a permanent resident in the leaf while still being an outside Shinobi." Shizune explained, "It will have to be completed before she finds a place to stay."

"But this will take me all day!"

"It needs to be done, M'Lady."

Tsunade sighed loudly as she pulled out her stamped.


	7. HURTFUL WORDS

Chapter 7: Hurtful Words

Akemi wandered the streets of Konoha. She didn't know where she was going but she would stay close so she wouldn't get too lost from Naruto's apartment. She passed a few shops on the street.

"Hey you!" a girl's voice called after her.

Akemi turned around to see a girl a bit taller than her come out of the flower shop. She had light eyes and long blond hair that was put up in a high ponytail.

The new girl looked right at Akemi's waist, where her Hidden Hot Spring Village Headband was. "You're not from around here."

"Well no, I'm from the Hidden Hot Springs Village…" Akemi wasn't even able to finish her sentence.

"Get out."

"What?"

"You aren't welcome here; you're an outsider. Plus your getting your nose in other people's business!" the blond girl said angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Akemi was confused, "The Hokage said it was ok that I'm here…"

"That doesn't matter?" the blond was getting angrier now. "You're getting into things that are Konoha affairs!"

Akemi couldn't understand why the blond was so mad at her. She had never seen her before so why did she have so much hostility?

"Ino!" the blond was called back into the shop. She ran in, ignoring the girl on the street.

Akemi stood there in shock for a few moments before wandering randomly down the streets. She didn't think her village had previously been in any conflict with the Leaf, so why was that teen so upset with her?

After walking around a bit longer Akemi came upon a sweet shop that was a bit away from the rest of the buildings in the area. Before she could get any farther away she was approached by two teenage boys. One was dressed in a large green jacket and had sunglasses on. The other had a grey jacket with black fluff at the ends and had a dog following him.

"An outsider." The one with sunglasses said.

The dog started barking at Akemi as she back up a few steps.

"Umm…"

"Akamaru doesn't like you either," the grey one commented. He took a sniff at the air, "and you don't smell right anyways."

Akemi didn't know what to say. More people were confronting her.

"You should go." The one with sunglasses said matter-of-fact.

"Yea, before Akamaru attacks you!" the grey one said, the dog barked more and chased Akemi a bit as she ran down the street.

She stopped after she was running out of breath. Her ankle burned from running, it was acting up a bit. Akemi knew that the dog had stopped chasing her awhile ago but she wanted to put as much distance from them as possible.

She heard people talking, and the sound of someone defecting metal. Akemi looked around to see that she was near a part of the forest that flowed into the village. There was a boy in the middle of a circle of dead grass. A girl with brown hair had a scroll open and looked ready to attack.

"Go." The boy said.

The girl started spinning as all different weapons came from the scroll and attacked the boy. He spun around fast as a blue dome surrounded him. The weapons seemed to fall around him. After a few minutes the weapons stopped flying.

"You didn't miss a single one Neji!" the girl commented.

"I still need to practice," he added.

"Oh come on, you need a break at least."

Akemi shifted her weight and stepped on a stick. It cracked loudly – so much for being a good ninja…

"Someone's here." Neji said tonelessly.

Akemi felt cold steel against her neck. The girl had appeared quickly behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just…" Akemi started.

"It's her…" Neji commented.

"You hurt my friend," the girl commented, pushing the blade closer to Akemi's neck.

"Who?" Akemi questioned, now more people were against her.

"As if you can't remember," Neji said with distaste. "I may not like my cousin overly much but she is my blood. If you do anything more to hurt her," he had started walking over.

Akemi bit her lip; she couldn't show any emotions no matter how strong they may be. She did a few hand signs quickly as a log replaced her. Once she was away, she started running back into the heart of the village. At least those inside didn't try to attack her…

Akemi collapsed in some small alleyway deep within the village. She was completely lost now, but hopefully here she wouldn't get approached by anyone else. She grabbed her throbbing ankle as she attempted to catch her breath.

She curled up into a makeshift ball, still holding her ankle. The pain was a burning ache, but it was nothing to how she was feeling. She was alone in a new village, and the few people she had come across had told her to leave.

Maybe she didn't belong here. Maybe she should go. But where else could she go?

Her village was gone, no one else but Hidan and herself were left. There was no way she'd go to him for help; if anything she'd kill him for murdering everyone else she knew. The pain that was in her heart was slowly transforming itself into darkness.


	8. THE SEARCH

Chapter 8: The Search

Naruto ran down the streets around his home, but still no sign of Akemi. He decided to spread his search out a bit farther. He entered the Yamanka Flower Shop.

He spotted one of his friends behind the counter. "Ino!" he called to her.

She turned around, "Oh hey Naruto, what's up?"

"Have you seen a girl about this high," Naruto put his hand up a few inches from his head, "with a different headband on?"

Ino's expression got darker as she glared at him, "Why are you looking for that girl anyways?"

"What?" Naruto was confused.

"I won't help you. Now please leave." Ino was direct and turned her back from her friend.

Naruto left the shop confused. He brushed it off in normal Naruto fashion and continued his search.

He walked down a few different streets, still looking for her. He had asked a few people as he passed them on the street. No one had seen or knew of who he was talking about when he described her.

Finally some friendly faces, Naruto had spotted Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino. Even if they hadn't seen her, they could help with their abilities to find her. "Hey guys!"

"Hello Naruto," Shino greeted him first.

"Hey," Kiba added, Akamaru barked happily at him.

"Have you guys seen a girl about this height with a different headband on?" Naruto asked.

"Her again?" Kiba asked, Akamaru barked angrily.

"What do you want with her?" Shino asked further.

"I had to go to Granny for a mission and she said she'd stay around my apartment…"

"She's staying with you?" Kiba said loudly.

"Well yea, there isn't anywhere else she could stay so.."

"What are you thinking?" Kiba said angrily.

"What are you talking about Kiba?"

"It isn't right to let a woman stay at your place," Shino answered Naruto's question.

"Her whole village was destroyed; she has nowhere else to go."

"What?" both Shino and Kiba looked confused.

"I don't get why you guys have a problem with her. Ino was talking like that too. She doesn't have a place to stay because some lunatic murdered everyone else in her village." Naruto explained.

Akamaru had turned to Kiba and was talking. "Oh so that's what it was?" Kiba asked his dog, "Why didn't you say something earlier?" Akamaru barked at his owner again.

"What is it?" Shino asked in a monotone voice.

"Akamaru said that he didn't know what he sensing before," Kiba explained. "Now we know that it was sadness and death."

A sad look crossed Naruto's face. "Yea, she's been through a lot."

"We didn't make things any better," Kiba added solemnly.

"You guys can help me find her!" Naruto said excitedly. "You two are really good at finding people!" They were used to find Sasuke a number of times.

Akamaru barked angrily, "Right, the three of you." Naruto added.

"It's the least we can do…" Kiba said.

"Yes." Shino agreed.

The four of them set out looking for Akemi with Akamaru in the lead. After following Akemi's scent, they were lead to the 4th training ground. No one was around, but there was evidence of someone's training…

"Neji…" Shino pointed out the circle of dead grass.

"Should we go find him and see if he's seen the girl?" Kiba asked.

"Her name is Akemi," Naruto commented, "and let's just follow her trail…" The last thing he wanted was to get near the Hyuuga clan. With what happened in the past…Naruto stopped his train of thought. There was no reason to dwell on the past – what mattered most now was finding Akemi.

They took off again following Akemi's trail. Now it was leading them back into the heart of the village. Akemi sure got around for someone who didn't know her way around.


	9. LOST AND FOUND

Thank you everyone for your continued support! I feel so loved with so many favorites and followers! Hopefully you all like this update just as much as the last ones!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Lost and Found**

Akemi's heart rate finally returned to normal as she uncoiled herself. Her ankle was still throbbing, but it wasn't as bad as before. She peeked around; looking for danger. She couldn't hear anyone on the street outside her hiding spot.

She got up and limped to the end of the ally. No one was around. She took a few more steps into the street. It seemed like she would be safe for the time being. After looking at her surroundings; Akemi noticed one thing. She had no idea where she was.

What should she do? Wait for Naruto to try to find her? Or go looking around and try to find familiar surroundings? Akemi thought it through and didn't like either way. '_If I look around I might get attacked again' _she thought '_or I might sit here forever and never be found_.'

'_Trying to find him would be better than sitting here forever_.' She took a few steps but stopped. The pain in her ankle was in searing pain; she wouldn't be able to get far with it. She hobbled over to a light post and leaned against it.

It was only moments before fear was struck back into her. The noise of a barking dog echoed down the street. She could hear a few people's footsteps as well. '_There back…._' She started to freak and tried to take a step to run. Pain shot up like fire through her leg, moving wasn't going to work.

'_Wait…_' she thought about it for a second, '_I'm a ninja_.' Akemi did a few hand signs, hoping to make water clones, but nothing happened. She had used most of her chakara by running all day. She slid to the ground, cringing from the impending attack.

Akamaru was leading the way down the street with the three teens following close behind. Akamaru barked a few times, and Kiba nodded.

"The scent is fresh, she can't be too far!"

They reached the girl who was on the ground cringing.

"Akemi?" Naruto asked.

She opened her eyes and cried out, seeing the boy with the dog and the one with glasses.

"Why is she reacting like that?" Kiba asked.

"Because of earlier," Shino stated simply.

"Oh right…" Kiba turned to Akemi who tried to back away, "sorry 'bout earlier…we didn't know the full story apparently."

She still tried to back away, but looked confused now.

"Are you ok Akemi?" Naruto asked.

"My ankle is reinjured…" she told him. "I ran a lot today."

"We noticed," Kiba commented.

She cringed at his words again, but tried to pass it off as a shudder. "Sorry Naruto…I didn't mean to get lost."

"It's ok, can you stand?"

She nodded her head and demonstrated for him how she could, without putting too much weight on her leg.

"We should get her to the hospital," Shino pointed out.

"Oh," Kiba started, "I'm Kiba by the way, and this is Akamaru." He pointed to his dog who barked in return, "and that's Shino. We're on a team with Hinata. She's the one who told us that we couldn't trust you."

Naruto turned quickly to him, "Hinata told you?"

"Yes." Shino answered. "She had said that this girl was an outsider and couldn't be trusted. That she wasn't a good Shinobi and was here to steal secrets by getting close to you."

"That's not true!" Naruto said angrily. "What is she doing? Spreading lies like that?"

"I don't know." Kiba answered, "We believed her since she's a member of our team. She's never really lied before."

Akamaru sniffed at Akemi's ankle and whimpered. "Oh it's that bad boy?" Kiba asked him.

"Can you walk Akemi?" Naruto turned to her.

"I don't know…" she tried to take a few steps but her leg failed as she started to fall forward.

Naruto's back was there to catch her as he lifted her up. He shifted her weight and was ready to carry her.

"We really are sorry Akemi," Kiba apologized again.

"It's ok Kiba," Akemi gave him a small smile.

Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino had left to go approach Hinata. Naruto carried Akemi to the hospital and found Sakura training there.

"What happened?" Sakura asked as she examined Akemi's swollen ankle.

"I hurt it while running around the village," she responded.

"And why were you doing that?" Sakura asked, a bit angry. "It was already injured, and yet you did something so reckless. You're just like Naruto!"

"Hey!" Naruto said quickly.

"I just…" Akemi couldn't get the words out. She didn't want to admit to what happened throughout the day when she was left alone.

"I had to get a mission from Grandma, so Akemi was looking around the village. But Hinata has been spreading lies about her. I don't know who, but at least Kiba and Shino were told." Naruto explained. "And I think Ino too."

"What?" Sakura was shocked at what the Hyuuga was doing. She concentrated her chakra on Akemi's ankle, healing it the best she could.

Akemi felt like she could speak up now, "there was a girl with brown buns and a boy deflecting weapons she was throwing at him with his chakra and spinning too."

"Tenten and Neji?" Sakura asked, "That's practically everyone but Team 10. I don't get why she's acting so jealous"

Naruto growled, which shocked the two girls in the room. He was just getting angrier at his ex. Her behavior was uncalled for. It was her that had broken up their relationship months ago in the first place; she had no right to act this way now. Although he didn't understand why she'd be so jealous, she was taking things out of control.

Sakura had finished fixing up Akemi's ankle, and it was almost as good as new. "Sorry it's not perfect, I'm still learning."

"It's great!" Akemi walked around the room, "I can walk and everything! It doesn't even hurt! Thanks Sakura!"

Sakura smiled, "oh Naruto, didn't you say that Lady Hokage gave you a mission?"

"That's right!" Naruto finally remembered. He grabbed Akemi's hand and headed for the door "thanks Sakura see ya!" he left the room.


	10. THE HUNT

_THANK YOU EVERYONE!_

_I have hit 100 followers/alerts! I feel so special and loved! I didn't realize that this little story would become such a hit. As a thank you, there is a double chapter update. There would be a third if it wasn't 3 in the morning. So please look forward to the next update coming hopefully by this weekend by the latest!_

_~Tora-hime-Melody  
_

* * *

Chapter 10: The Hunt

Naruto and Akemi went around to different apartment buildings across the village. Naruto was keeping the search away from the Hyuuga compound that was on the edge of the village. Time and again the places were full, or wouldn't allow Akemi to live there for free.

They took a break for lunch, and continued their search. Twenty places in total they had visited, but still nothing. It was starting to get dark out; night was approaching. They decided to head back to Naruto's apartment and start again in the morning.

The two of them had eaten dinner and gotten ready for bed. Naruto was sitting on the futon staring down at it. "Sorry."

"For what?" Akemi looked to the blond, confused.

"That we haven't found a place yet," Naruto admitted.

"Don't worry about it Naruto," she tried to cheer him up, "We'll find a place tomorrow. I know it!"

He looked up at her "Right!"

The two of them sat like that for a minute before Akemi looked away. She slipped into bed turning her back to Naruto.

He looked confused. Why did she look away so suddenly and why was she keeping her back to him?

"Night Naruto," she had been staring at him for too long. She closed her eyes, faking to sleep.

"Good night?" Naruto replied, confused. He got into his own bed and fell asleep shortly.

In the morning they started again. They stopped at apartment after apartment but still no luck. They ate a quick lunch. They hit up more apartments after lunch. They got through thirty apartments before the day was through. Still nothing that worked for Akemi.

They went back to Naruto's apartment. Tomorrow was the third day; the last chance. There were only a handful of apartments left to look at.

"Sorry," Akemi sighed as she slipped into his bed for the third night in a row.

"For what?" Naruto was confused.

"We haven't found a place for me yet, and I'm being a burden here…"

"No your fine! We'll find a place tomorrow I just know it!"

"But there are only a few places left. The chance that they will work out is…" she wasn't able to finish. Naruto had cut her off.

"It doesn't matter! One will work out!"

"Okay, okay…" Akemi giggled at the blond. He was always trying to make things better.

An awkward silence followed their short conversation. The two sat in their respective beds looking now and again at each other. When their eyes would meet, Akemi would quickly look away.

"Are you ok Akemi?"

"Mhmm" she muttered, pulling the covers up.

"Tired?"

"Not really…" she answered truthfully, still looking away from him. What was wrong with her?

"Then why are you getting into bed?"

"I don't know…"

Another period of awkward silence followed. Naruto continued to look at her while she kept her back to him.

"Let's talk then," Akemi had gotten up the courage and sat back up, looking at Naruto. He was still looking at her.

"Okay!" He responded with his normal enthusiasm.

"Before…you had said you knew someone like me…"

Naruto looked down to his make-shift bed. Pain clearly on his face, it wasn't something he liked talking about. "One of my fellow team members, his entire clan was destroyed in a single night; by his older brother."

She stared at him in disbelief. "How…"

"I don't know," He shook his head. "Sasuke had made it is only duty to get stronger to take revenge on his clan and kill his older brother." His eyes were lost in memories.

"Had?"

"He left us, to go to Orochimaru."

"Who?"

"A evil monster. Sasuke believed that he could get stronger if he went. We tried to get him to come back home. I fought him but I passed out. He disappeared."

"But your still here." She pointed out, "If he wanted he could have killed you but he didn't. That means he still cares about you."

"Maybe."

Silence followed again as the situation got awkward. Akemi didn't know what to say after that sensitive topic. She yawned loudly suddenly.

"We should go to sleep," Naruto commented, lying down and pulling the blankets over himself.

"Alright," Akemi followed suit. "Good night Naruto."

"Night."


	11. HOME SWEET HOME

Chapter 11: Home Sweet Home

The two had awoken and gotten ready for the day. They set out to go apartment hunting once again. With the few they had left, they were drawn towards the center of the village. They hit up a handful of apartments, each time failing.

They took a break for lunch and started again. There were only four apartments left to check out. If they couldn't get one of those to work; they would have to look by the Hyuuga compound. Three of the candidates were total duds. They were at their last chance. It was a smaller building, it didn't look too hopeful.

Naruto rang the doorbell like he had done at all the previous times before. The two of them stood there waiting for the manager to come out.

"Hello?" an elderly woman came to the door. She had long grey hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail. She was bending over a bit, making her a little shorter than Naruto. She was stout, but not overly big. She looked like she could be Choji's grandmother.

"Ah, hi," Naruto stumbled.

"Can I help you two youngsters?"

"Right." Naruto handed her the packet of information. "We are looking for a place for Akemi here. She doesn't have any money and isn't from the Leaf but Granny Tsunade has given her permission to live here." He had started his speech.

Akemi quickly shut her eyes and tried to stop listening. This was the point where all the previous managers had shoved the packet back to Naruto and said some choice words before shutting the door in their faces.

"Oh?" the woman had asked. She had actually opened the packet and was reading. After a few minutes she looked back to the teens. "You poor dear! Your whole village was destroyed? Of course you can stay here!"

"Really?" both Naruto and Akemi asked together.

"Of course!" the woman said again. "Although the only open room I have is usually only for Jounin, but I believe it should be ok. The Hokage has given you permission to stay wherever you can find a room, so I don't think she'll mind."

"That's great!" Naruto examined.

Akemi couldn't get as excited, "But I don't have any money."

"Don't worry deary," she said as she started to go back into the building. "Come on in and see the place." She led them to the third floor and the room at the end of the hall. She opened the door as stale air came flowing out. "It's been awhile since anyone lived here so it will need to be aired out."

She led them into the room and started a tour as she opened windows. There was a small living room. There was also a small table right before a good sized kitchen. There was a small hallway to the left. The first door lead to the bathroom, which was larger than Naruto's.

"My name is Kaede, dearies," she introduced herself as she walked to the second door.

"My name is," Naruto started.

"You're Naruto and the girl is Akemi," Kaede finished for him.

"How?" Akemi asked.

"It was in the report, sweetheart," Kaede explained. She stopped at the door. "Boy's aren't allowed into a girl's bedroom."

"What?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Go wait in the living room for us," Kaede instructed strictly.

Naruto looked confused but did as he was told. He sat down on one of the couches present.

"Come now," Kaede called as she opened the door.

Akemi walked into her new bedroom to see a single bed in a room about the same size as Naruto's. There was a large window with a small platform outside of it.

"The window is designed so Jounin can easily leave if they are called," Kaede has noticed Akemi staring. She went to a sliding door on the side where the bathroom was. "This is your closet. A little small for a girl, but it works."

"Thank you."

The two of them had gone to join Naruto back in the living room. "As long as there is no trouble, there won't be any rent." Kaede explained.

"Really?" Naruto asked happily.

"Males are not allowed in the building before 8 am or after 9 pm." Kaede was explaining the rules. "The front door locks at 11 pm and is unlocked at 6 am. If you have any problems please let me know. I have the first apartment on the first floor."

"Thank you granny Kaede," Naruto thanked her, a little shocked at the strict rules.

"Now why don't you two go fetch Akemi's things while I finish airing out this old room?" she had gone from strict landlord to caring grandma.

"Alright," Akemi responded.

They went back to Naruto's apartment and grabbed the small bag of borrowed clothes and returned to Akemi's new home. When they got in they found that the kitchen was fully stocked with food.

"Was it like that before?" Naruto asked as he dug through the cabinets. He found what he was looking for as he pulled out a cup of instant ramen.

Akemi giggled, "I didn't really look before."

"Granny Kaede must of done it," he said over the running water.

A noise came from the bedroom. "I'll be right back…"

"Okay…" Naruto was more focused on making his ramen.

Akemi opened her bedroom door to see Kaede closing the closet door. "Hello."

"Akemi," Kaede said in surprise. "I didn't expect you back so soon."

"I only have a few things. What are you doing?"

"I expected that," Kaede sat on the bed. "That's why I thought that I'd give you some new clothes."

"Why? How?"

"I have a daughter," Kaede started. "She wasn't a ninja like you but she was a smart girl. She was about your age when she ran away with a man from another village. She writes me from time to time. I just haven't been able to make myself throw away all of her old things she left behind. I thought you would get a better use out of them. Otherwise they would just sit in storage."

"I can't…" Akemi started. "They were your daughters…"

"Of course you can sweetheart!" Kaede said happily. "I'd be honored for a ninja to use them. You look a bit like her, actually."

"Really?" Akemi was hopeful, but then thought things through. "My mother was a ninja…"

"It's alright deary, I already knew that your mother wasn't my daughter. She didn't go to a hidden village with her husband." She had gotten off the bed.

Akemi ran up to Kaede and hugged her tightly. "Thanks."

"No thank you." Kaede hugged her back.

The two walked back to the living room. "Remember the rules," Kaede said sternly to Naruto, who was halfway into his instant ramen cup.

"Right," he tried to say with a mouth full of noodles.

"Akemi," Kaede addressed her again, "sometime you will have to have dinner with me. You can count that as your rent."

"Alright Kaede-San."

"No." she responded angrily.

"What?" Akemi asked surprised.

"I won't have that. Call me granny."

Akemi smiled, "thanks granny."

"There you go sweetheart. Sleep well." And she was gone.

Naruto had finally finished his mouth of ramen. "Welcome home Akemi!"

A huge smile played across her face. She spun around once to take in her surroundings. This place was actually hers.


	12. KONOHA IS NOW HOME

**Chapter 12: Some Good News**

**Naruto had left before the curfew time. He had told Akemi that he would come at 8 to get her so they could go to Tsunade and tell her the good news. Akemi made herself dinner and got ready for bed early.**

**Throughout the night, her dreams were plagued with nightmares. She kept seeing the man that had destroyed her life and those that he had killed. She had to get revenge. She left the village to go find that Orochimaru guy. She had to fight Naruto…**

**Naruto was at the front door. It was a little before 8 but he had gotten into the building without granny seeing him. What stupid rules anyways. He was about to knock on the door, but screaming reached his ears first. **

"**Akemi?" Naruto asked loud, being quiet forgotten. He pounded on the door a few time but got no response. He was about to knock the door down when it suddenly opened.**

"**Calm down Naruto," Akemi greeted him.**

"**Akemi?" Naruto asked as he ran into the room. He started looking everywhere, "are you ok? Was someone here?"**

**She was going to play dumb, "What are you talking about?"**

"**I heard you screaming."**

"**Really? No one was here; are you sure you weren't just hearing things?"**

**Naruto ran up to Akemi and go right up in her face. "I know what I heard."**

**Looking into his blue eyes crumbled her reserve. She was going to be strong and act like nothing happened, but that plan was failing fast. Her shoulders fell when she looked down. "Don't worry; I just was having a nightmare."**

"**Oh, is that it?" Naruto asked, insensitively.**

"**Yea," Akemi answered awkwardly.**

"**Well go get ready; we need to go see Grandma Tsunade." Naruto said after a long pause.**

**She got dressed in a basic shirt-short combo and the two of them went to the Hokage's office.**

"**So?" Tsunade was sitting behind her desk again.**

"**We found a place!" Naruto said, beaming.**

"**Where?" **

"**With granny Kaede," Naruto started, but was cut off.**

"**Ah her, of course." Tsunade was smiling. It seemed that she knew something that the kids didn't.**

**They looked at her, confused.**

"**Do you like your new place, Akemi?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Well it seems that you were able to find a place within the time limit. So Akemi you are free to stay here. After a little bit of paperwork, you should be able to conduct missions here like any other shinobi."**

"**Really?" she asked.**

"**Yes, although you won't belong to any specific squad."**

"**That's ok."**

"**Alright, I have nothing more for you two. You can go." Tsunade dismissed them.**

**The two walked out of her office and into the street. There they bumped into Sakura.**

"**We found a place!" Akemi greeted her happily.**

"**Really?" Sakura asked.**

"**Yea," Naruto was beaming, "Grandma Tsunade said she can stay in the village as a shinobi!"**

"**That's great!" Sakura was happy for her.**

**Sakura was dragged by Naruto to see Akemi's apartment. Afterward the trio went to eat lunch at Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate. Sakura then had to get back to Lady Tsunade. They were walking around the village, trying to find something to do. Before Naruto and Akemi could figure something out, Neji approached the duo.**

"**Akemi." Neji said tonelessly.**

"**You!" she responded fearfully as she slipped behind Naruto. The last time she had seen him; he had threatened to attack her if he saw her again.**

"**What is it Neji?" Naruto asked. He was a little confused but stood more in-between the two shinobi.**

"**She has been called to the Hyuuga main house."**

"**What?" Naruto asked, half surprised and half angry.**

"**Come on," Neji called.**

"**You aren't going to attack me or anything?" Akemi asked him.**

"**He what?" Naruto was really lost now.**

"**No." Neji responded as he started walking. **

**Naruto started following him with Akemi shortly behind him. Neji stopped and turned around, "Naruto, you are not welcome however."**

"**Wait but…" he started, but stopped himself. He wanted to be there for Akemi, but on the other hand he didn't want to go anywhere near there. "I'll wait for you by the hospital Akemi." He started to talk in that direction. It was the most noticeable building near the Hyuuga compound – Akemi should be able to find her way from one place to the next that way.**

"**Alright…" Akemi said as she continued to follow Neji.**


	13. THE TRUTH AND A FIGHT

Chapter 13: The Truth and a Fight

They were getting closer to the compound. Neji spoke up since Naruto left them. "I don't agree with what my cousin is doing. But because she has the main branch backing her; there isn't anything I can do."

Akemi was confused, what was he going on about? She just kept following him in silence.

"I know that we had jumped to conclusions the other day. I didn't realize that she would lie."

Was he trying to apologize?

They had reached a large building. Neji led her into the house and into one of the large meeting rooms. Standing with her back to the door was Hinata. Neji left Akemi in the room as he left.

"You." Hinata addressed her angrily. She turned around and was glaring at Akemi.

Akemi stood there, still lost at what just happened. Her mind hadn't processed what was going on yet.

"I tried to get everyone to hate you; but you backfired that at me. Now everyone hates me!" Hinata was starting to get loud. "First you take Naruto then my friends…"

"What?" Akemi asked, "I didn't take Naruto…"

"YES YOU DID!" Hinata was pissed, how could this girl get everything that she ever wanted? "He was my boyfriend."

"I didn't you know two were dating. From what it looked like…" Akemi was shooting herself in the foot going there.

"It wasn't my decision to break up with him!"

Akemi was the one getting angry now. She wasn't going to take this if she didn't do anything wrong. "Then you really don't have any right to say anything. We aren't like that but still…"

"It doesn't matter! You're changing him! He looks at you…" Hinata's voice got quiet.

"What?" Akemi asked, she was curios now.

"It wasn't my decision…" Hinata's body started shaking. She was about to start crying.

"Hinata…" Akemi walked over to the girl. She didn't what had happened, but she wanted to help some way.

"Back off!" Hinata struck her, knocking her to the ground.

Akemi's lip was bleeding as she sat on the ground. "I…"

"You don't understand outsider! You never will! No one will!" Hinata yelled, shaking her head roughly. "My father made me break up with him. He said that I couldn't date a Junchuuriki. Naruto would only end up hurting me, if not killing m someday. He's has leeway in the village, and he threatened to use that to hurt Naruto. I had to break up with him to protect him. It was either him or me…" Hinata was crying by the end of her speech, her entire body shaking.

"I didn't…." Akemi started. She had no idea that things were so complicated.

"Of course you didn't!" Hinata was still crying, but was angry again. "You're an outsider. You shouldn't even be allowed into the village; let alone as a shinobi."

Akemi didn't know what to say to that. She stayed on the ground where she was, not looking at Hinata at all.

"Leave." Hinata's voice was full of poison, she had finished crying. "Leave this village; as soon as you can. Never come back."

"But…"

"No. I have the power of the Hyuuga main branch behind me. If you don't leave; then I will hurt Naruto."

Akemi froze. The one person that meant the most to her in the village was threatened.

"You should have died with the rest of your village. You should go find that guy who murdered everyone you loved and get your revenge."

"I'm not strong enough…" Akemi was being broken.

Hinata smirked; she had gotten the upper hand in this conversation. "Then go and seek more power. Go the same way that Sasuke did. He went off to Orochimaru to get more power, so that he could kill his brother. He's just like you – you should go be with him instead of Naruto."

Akemi sat there thinking. She couldn't put Naruto in danger, but on the other hand she would probably hurt him if she left. She stood back up, "No."

Hinata slipped into her fighting position. "Then I will just have to fight you. If you lose you will leave the village quietly."

Akemi looked her over. Hinata didn't look all that strong; she should be able to win. She slipped into her own fighting pose. She could be strong, she had to be. "If I win; you will leave Naruto alone."

"Fine." Hinata agreed sharply. She ran at Akemi, attacking her with what little taijutsu she knew.

Akemi jumped out of the way gracefully and tried to use her own limited knowledge of taijutsu to hit Hinata back. She couldn't really pull off any of her water jutsu inside a building – she was at a disadvantage.

A man opened the door, stopping the fight. "If you two are going to fight, go to the courtyard."

The two girls left after him and started again in the clearing between the buildings. Hinata had pulled out a kunai and threw it at Akemi.

She dodged it, but narrowly. She didn't have her own weapon pouch to throw anything back. Akemi started hand signs, "Water bullets!" She took in a short breath and focused her chakara. She then was spitting out hard balls of water like shuriken at Hinata.

Hinata had evaded every one of them. Akemi was lost at to how she could do that. Hinata had then taken the offensive and started at Akemi. "Gentle fist!" she was pouring her chakra into her hands as she attacked Akemi.

One hit. A second hit. Another. Akemi was getting hit again and again. She didn't expect Hinata to be this able in a fight. She would lose at this rate. Her body was getting beaten and bruised with the chakra-infused hits.

Hinata smirked, she would win in a few more hits. She took a step back and focused more chakra into her hands, ready for the final blow.

Akemi got a second to think. When Hinata backed off she started hand signs again. "Boiling Stream Shot!" She focused her chakra again and shot a fast stream of water at Hinata. Steam was coming off the water.

The water hit Hinata's right forearm. She winced in pain but continued concentrating. Once the water stopped she pushed both hands into Akemi's chest – pushing all the chakra she had stored through her body.

Akemi's body wasn't listening to her anymore. Her chakra network burned as Hinata's attack did its damage. When her hands were removed, Akemi fell to the ground with a thud.

"I didn't do anything that would be permanent," Hinata said as she turned her back on Akemi. "I won so leave." She spat.

Akemi's vision was going black as she watched Hinata's feet leave.


	14. THE KONOHA GATE

Chapter 14: KONOHA GATE

Akemi came too in a bright white room. She sat up as her body felt sore and stiff. There really wasn't any lasting damage. She was outclassed in the fight – she had no chance.

"Are you ok Akemi? What happened?" Sakura was there with her.

Akemi looked around the room, only Sakura was there. It was dark outside the window.

"Naruto was waiting outside for you for hours, but you never showed up. He was called off somewhere else but told me to wait for you. He said something about you went to the Hyuuga's."

"Thank you Sakura." Akemi was distant. She had to leave, she had lost. At least she could go without seeing Naruto. She didn't want to hurt him any further. She got off the bed and stumbled a bit before regaining her center of gravity.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Sakura asked again.

"I'm alright. Bye Sakura."

Sakura was left in the room, confused. Akemi left the hospital and wondered around the village until she found the main road. If she kept following it she would get out of the village. The village was dead silent; everyone was asleep. It must be really late.

She could see the large gate now, it was still far off. She paused, looking around at the surrounding buildings. The place that was almost home. She shook the sadness and locked it away for later as she started walking again.

She reached the gate. The watchmen at the welcome desk weren't paying her much attention. She would get out without anyone noticing. She took one deep cleansing breath before taking another step forward.

"AKEMI!" Naruto's voice called out after her. He had stopped at the hospital only to be told that she left. Sakura had said that Akemi was acting strange. He didn't know why, but he was feeling drawn to the gates.

Akemi stopped. He had found her. This was going to be hard. "I have to go."

"Why?" Naruto pleaded.

Akemi couldn't tell him why, it would only hurt him. "I don't belong here. I need to get stronger." She was trying to come up with any excuse possible.

"No." Naruto said simply.

Akemi looked around, tears threatening to pour out. He couldn't be doing this to her. She had made up her mind back at the fight. He looked so determined, her heart shattered.

"You belong here."

Her body was shaking from the tears she was holding back. Seeing him here, like that. Could she really leave him? Would staying hurt him less?

"Akemi, please."

Her resolve hardened with his words. She bit her lower lip as the tears started flowing down her cheeks. "Naruto!" She closed the distance between them, almost knocking him over with the force of her hug. "I'll stay," she sobbed.

"Good." He said softly, hugging her back lightly.

Morning came and Akemi had made breakfast. Naruto was coming over for breakfast once he was allowed to. The day seemed bight and happy as she worked.

A knock came at the door and she ran to get it. "Naru!...to?" she questioned him. He had a backpack on.

"I was going to tell you last night…" his words were quiet.

"What's going on?" Akemi asked.

"I'm going to go train with Ero-Sanin…"

"Who?"

"Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sanin." Naruto explained simply.

"When?"

"We leave soon."

Akemi shook the feelings that were building up "Do you have time for breakfast at least?"

"Yea."

The two of them at breakfast in silence. Akemi walked with him back towards the gate. It seemed to be a popular destination for the two. "How long?"

"I don't know."

"Oh."

Naruto continued to walk, not looking at her, "I know you might leave again; but will you stay?"

"This is my home," she smiled, "where else do I have to go?"

He turned to her, giving her one of his trademark smiles. "Then there is just one more thing to come home to."

Akemi felt her face grow hot looking at him. She knew she was reading too much into what he had said; but it was still nice to think that way.

They had made it to the gates where a tall man with long white hair was waiting.

"Hey Naruto, who's your friend?" the man asked.

"Ero-Sanin, this is Akemi. She came to see us off!" Naruto answered happily. It seemed his mood had changed since earlier that morning.

"Hmm, how nice. Is she your girlfriend Naruto?" Jiraiya teased him.

Akemi's face got hotter when he asked that.

Before Naruto could respond, Jiraiya spoke again; "I'm only teasing. Let's head out Naruto."

The two were walking through the gates. Akemi had to say something. "Train hard Naruto!"

"I'll be back." Naruto put his hand up, giving her a thumb up as the teacher and student left Konoha.


	15. TIMESKIP

Chapter 15: Time Skip

TIME SKIP


	16. WELCOME HOME

_Thank you everyone for waiting so patiently for the next update! I know I had told a few of you that I'd get the next chapter up after that failure of one (Ch 15) but it so happened that we have had a bout of hard storms hit our area with power outages and everything. My computer is a desktop so I couldn't write/update without it. Again thanks for waiting. This chapter was kindly reviewed by Mokimo and Soprano-in-Waiting._

* * *

_(If you want to see a drawn picture of Akemi's outfit - go here: __http: / / tora-hime-luin. deviantart. com /#/d2u3l30__ just without the spaces)_

**Chapter 16: Welcome Home**

Akemi's tan sleeveless dress ruffled as she jumped from one tree branch to another. One side of the dress reached to her knees and angled up to her hip on the opposite side, barely revealing a pair of black shorts. Up her left arm she had fishnet wrapped around; on her right it went just over her forearm. She still wore her hot springs headband around her waist. Her long hair was put back in a high ponytail, revealing the leaf symbol on the back of her dress.

She slowed down as she reached the gates of her home village. She walked in to see Sakura talking to Konohamaru. They were on their way to the guards. Akemi reached them before they could, "Hey guys."

"Oh, you're back Akemi?" Sakura asked.

"Just finished my mission."

"If you want to wait for me to grab the ledger, we can walk to Lady Tsunade's together."

"Alright," Akemi followed the two to the watch.

"Here's the ledger Sakura," one of the guards said as he handed it over.

"There's something that you might find interesting in there today," the other guard added.

"What?" Sakura asked. She opened it and scanned the page. A name popped out to her. "He's back?"

"Who?" Konohamaru asked excitedly.

Akemi's eyes lit up. There was only one person she could be talking about. The three of them tore off into the village. After searching a bit they found Naruto and Master Jiraiya together talking.

"Naru…" Sakura asked.

Even before Sakura could finish, Akemi ran up to Naruto and hugged him tightly. "Naruto, your home!"

He was confused at who was hugging him; he didn't get a change to look around before he was pounced upon. "Ah.." He realized what they had said.

"Akemi?"

She released him and took a few steps back, finally looking him over. He was taller, and his outfit was different. He looked more mature. "Yep!"

Naruto was able to actually see her now. She was a little taller, her hair was longer, she had on a new outfit; she had matured for sure.

"How was training?" Sakura asked.

Naruto's attention was pulled to everyone else that was around. It seemed everyone had gone and grown up a bit while he was gone. "Good Sakura-chan! Although Ero-Sennin worked me so hard that my clothes were destroyed and I had to get a new cloth for my headband." He pointed to it with his thumb to illustrate.

"Hey Naruto!" Konohamaru spoke up now, "I've been working on the sexy-no-jutsu!" He was about to start his hand signs.

Naruto stopped him, "Konohamaru." He shook his head, "You shouldn't be doing that jutsu anymore."

Akemi looked at the boys with a confused look on her face. Sakura had on a goofy grin as her hand went up and played absentmindedly with her hair.

"I've got one that totally outranks it!" Naruto said proudly.

Sakura's face went quickly into anger as she pulled back her fist, "Naruto!" Her fist connected with Naruto's head. He went flying into the wall, crumbling a part into pieces.

"S..Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned her.

Konohamaru had quickly slipped to hide behind Akemi. Sakura really could be scary sometimes.

Akemi looked from the hiding Konohamaru, to Sakura, to Naruto. What were they even talking about? "Was that really necessary Sakura?"

"It's just so…" Sakura glared at Naruto, "disgusting!"

"Aww but Sakura-chan…" Naruto complained.

"I think I'm going to go now…" Konohamaru said quietly as he slipped away from the chaos.

"Sakura, shouldn't we be getting back to Lady Tsunade?" Akemi asked.

"That's right!" Sakura smiled at her, "let's get going."

"W...Wait for me!" Naruto stood up and ran to catch up to the girls.

Naruto, Sakura, and Jiraiya had entered the Hokage's office. Akemi decided to wait out in the hall until they were done; then she could report on her own mission. Coming up the hall she saw Shikamaru and Temari.

"Hey you two," she commented, getting off the wall.

"Hello," Temari responded first.

"Hey Akemi, why are you out here?" Shikamaru asked.

Akemi smiled at him, "oh a group is already inside."

"Who?" Shikamaru asked, a bit curious.

"Go in and see," Akemi leaned back against the wall.

Shikamaru and Temari knocked on the door before they entered the room. Akemi once again was left in the hall to wait. After waiting a bit longer, a group of five left the room. Kakashi had somehow joined the group.

"Lady Tsunade will see you now, Akemi," Sakura said before following the group down the hall.

Akemi listened for a bit to the conversation the group was having. It seemed Naruto was trying to get Sakura to go to Ichiraku Ramen with him. She turned from the group and entered the Hokage's office.

"Akemi," Tsunade was serious and professional, "report."

"I successfully talked to the Raikage. He said that he unfortunately will not be able to attend the exams himself but will send someone else in his stead. There will be four teams of three entering the Chunin Exams."

"Very good," Tsunade had started writing the information she had received in a notebook.

"Umm…" Akemi spoke up after standing before the desk for a few more minutes.

"Yes?"

"Umm I do have more information on a different subject…" Akemi muttered.

Tsunade put down her notebook and looked at Akemi, "what is it?"

"Remember that...incident…that brought me here?"

Tsunade stayed silent, waiting for her to go on.

"Well, since I passed by my old village I decided I should probably stop…and say hi…" her voice trailed off. "I found a symbol on the ground, and I racked my brain. I remember seeing it before. It was the pendant that man wore around his neck when he was complaining to my father a few days before…"

"What was the symbol?"

"It was a circle, with a triangle inside. It was hard to tell what it was since it's been years but.."

"But?"

"It looked like it was originally drawn in blood…"

Tsunade was silent as she thought things through, "Thank you."

Akemi bowed and left the room. She headed home to do her after-mission ritual. A nice hot shower, a good dinner, and time to think.


	17. THE PAST

_**Thank you everyone for sticking with my story for so long! There should be another update later tonight so please look forward to it. I want to take this time to thank Soprano-in-Waiting again for taking time out of her busy day and editing these next few chapters. Without her it would be another week before I could get these chapters out to you guys.**_

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Past**

"So what are you going to do, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"What do you mean?" he replied, a little confused of the question.

"What do you think? You're the only one from our grade that is still a genin."

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled, surprised at the news.

"It's a drag, but I've been put in charge of running the Chuunin exams." Shikamaru complained, as usual.

"That's why I'm here, running back and forth from my village to here." Temari explained.

Naruto gaped at the two. Something dawned on his as he turned to Sakura, "then you are?"

Sakura smiled and gave him a victory sign, "yep!"

"That's not all; Kankuro, Neji, and Temari here have all been made Jounin." Shikamaru added, pointing to the girl in question.

"W…w….wait….what about Gaara?" Naruto's face was shocked, "what's he?"

"He's Kazekage," Temari got right to the point.

"I see…So Gaara was named Kazekage…" Naruto had an odd smile on his face, "That's great." He looked to the sky, "We'll I'm not going to be outdone by him! I'm going to become Hokage someday. Believe it!" He announced to the world, his former enthusiasm returning.

"He sure is strange," Temari muttered to herself.

"We need to go and talk about the Chuunin exams;" Shikamaru added as he turned to leave. Temari at his side

"You two have fun on your _date_," Naruto called after him.

Shikamaru turned around suddenly, his face a little red. "It's really a bother but I'm stuck as her escort. Plus we are working together on this so…" he was almost shouting. He turned back sharply, and stormed off.

"As if," Temari muttered, following him slowly.

Sakura giggled, "You really shouldn't have said that Naruto."

"I was just saying what I saw," he mumbled sheepishly as he kicked the ground, stirring up a bit of dust.

"Hey…Naruto," Sakura's voice was serious and a little hesitant.

"What is it Sakura?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, but first," his grumbling stomach and prelude to what he was going to say, "Let's get something to eat!"

A short while later, Naruto and Sakura were snacking on dango. After finishing her own stick,

Sakura finally spoke up.

"Do you remember that night you waited for Akemi at the hospital for hours?"

"Yea." He managed to ask through a mouthful of food. He was working on his third stick of sweet dumplings.

"I've been asking her about it for over a year; and she's finally told me some of it. She left some things out and I was able to get more out of Tenten."

"How did you get more from her?" He couldn't' see how Tenten had anything to do with it.

"Neji told her," Sakura stated matter-of-factly, as if that explained everything.

"And?" Naruto was curious now, forgetting about the partially eaten stick in his hand.

"Hinata had called Akemi to a room in the Hyuuga compound. She tried to get her to leave the village. Apparently, when she refused, Hinata started threatened you; and they started fighting. Akemi lost and she was supposed to leave the village. Hinata had told her about Orochimaru and suggested for her to seek his power like…him." Her voice dying to a whisper at the last word.

"What?" Naruto exploded. He was getting angry, why hadn't anyone told him earlier?

"Yea," Sakura was looking to the ground, afraid to meet the blonde's eyes. "Akemi has avoided Hinata at all costs; whenever she's near Akemi ends up getting hurt."

"Damn…" he cursed under his breath. He should have been here to protect her. Something else was strange though; this didn't sound like the Hinata he had once known.

"I saw it once. Akemi didn't even put up a fight. She just stood there as Hinata relentlessly attacked her with her gentle fist technique. I asked her why she lets Hinata do it; and she responded it's her punishment for staying in the village when she should have left the village in the first place."

"Damn…" Naruto punched the bench between his legs, knocking a chunk out. "Why…"

"I just thought you'd want to know the truth about what's been going on since you left. I asked Lady Hokage to not put the two of them on missions together and it's worked. The one mission they were sent out together on; we found Akemi almost dead."

Naruto stood up, lost in his anger.

Sakura gently grabbed her teammate's arm. "Naruto, please relax. Hinata is out on a mission right now. There isn't anything you can do. It's something between the two of them."

"Akemi…" Naruto whispered; his anger levels dropped dramatically thinking of her.

"Naruto, what?" Before Sakura could ask about his plans, the blonde had disappeared in a puff of smoke. _'I hope I did the right thing…'_


	18. CLOSETS AND CONFESSIONS

Chapter 18: Closets and Confessions

The water came out fast from the shower head. Akemi had the water up to as hot as it would go; her muscles ached after such a long mission. She was just using it to relax now. She shut off the water and got out as a loud bang came from the adjacent room; her bedroom.

She dried her body off quickly and slipped into her tank top and shorts. It was the best pj outfit to change out of quickly if the Hokage called in the middle of the night. She grabbed for her hairbrush – the most menacing object she had in the bathroom. _'Note to self: remember to keep a kunai set in drawer.'_

After opening the door, Akemi tip-toed towards her bedroom. She forced the door open quickly as she threw the makeshift weapon at the intruder.

"Ow!" a male voice cried out in pain.

Akemi actually looked who her guest was. "Oh-my-gosh! Naruto? What are you doing here?"

Naruto was sitting on the ground, tears streaming from the corner of his eyes; the thrown hairbrush lay before him. He was clutching his head – direct hit. "I came here to talk to you."

"What, why? Of all times…" Surprise was clear in her voice.

"I'm sorry." He was looking up at her now; a sad but sincere look on his face. "About that night with Hinata…"

Before Akemi could respond, knocking could be heard from the front door. "It's Grandma Kaede!" She whispered, alarmed. She looked around, hunting for a hiding spot. Kaede was still strict when enforcing the rules about certain gender of visitors.

"In here!" Akemi had pulled Naruto to his feet and stuffed him into the closet. She followed him in and shut the door. Her body was pushed close to his in the small space.

Her heart was beating a mile a minute. She was afraid of being caught on one hand; on the other she was in the closet with Naruto. She tried to slow her breathing and control her heart rate. Her head was pushed into his shoulder as her face was facing his neck.

She took a deep breath in through her nose; that usually worked to calm her. It only managed to make her heart beat faster as she took in his scent. It was a little salty but deep and woodsy. Probably from all the training and ramen…

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her bedroom door opening. Kaede had come in to check on her. She started to panic.

"Akemi, I know you're here…" Kaede chided.

Akemi opened the closet door the smallest amount she could as she slipped out, "hi."

"Why in the world were you hiding in there, my dear?"

"I wasn't dressed yet," Akemi lied effortlessly.

Kaede laughed, "Silly girl. I would have waited if you had just said so. However, I thought I had heard a male voice come in here." She looked around the room before looking Akemi over, "Are you alright?"

Akemi rubbed at her face to find out that it was wet. When had she started crying? "Yea, I'm alright."

"You still miss him, don't you?" Grandma Kaede asked. It was a statement rather than a question.

"Who?" Akemi was going to play dumb.

"That blond boy; Naruto Uzumaki."

Akemi roughly rubbed away her tears, shaking her head like a child.

"It's alright dear, I've known for some time now. It's quite obvious." A comforting smile lighting up her weathered face.

Akemi looked at her with a shocked look on her face. She was stuck by fear as well; here Naruto was hiding out in the closet. He could hear everything they were saying.

"You really do care about him; don't you?" Kaede had walked to Akemi's side and took her hands inside her own. "It will all work out one day. Just keep at it; soon enough he's bound to realize it."

"I don't know about that Grandma Kaede," Akemi tried to laugh but it didn't come out right._ 'Such an old way of thinking.'_

"The way you care about him; I think your deep in love my dear…" She was smiling like all old women who know secrets do. "Anyways," Kaede had released her and headed back towards the door. "Your mission was probably a hard one, with how long of a shower you took. Have a good dinner and a good rest. Sometime soon you'll have to join me for a meal again."

"Yes, of course. Thank you Grandma Kaede." Akemi bowed to her manager, eagerly anticipating and yet dreading the moment she left.

"Good girl. Goodnight." And with that she was gone. A minute later the front door opened and closed loudly. Kaede's footsteps faded into silence as she headed back to her own room.

Akemi's knees buckled under her as her butt meet the ground. She couldn't believe the conversation that she just had. She kept her eyes glued to the carpet as she heard the closet door open slowly. She couldn't force herself to look up at him. What she wouldn't give to know what was going through his mind.

"You haven't eaten dinner yet, right?" Naruto asked.

Akemi couldn't get her voice to work. She shook her head while continuing to study the floor.

"Do you want to go out to Ichiraku Ramen with me?"

Her eyes grew wide in shock as her face whipped upward to look at him. He had his hand outstretched out to her; ready to help her up. She bit her lip to keep herself from crying again. Again her voice failed her; she just nodded as she grabbed his hand.

He pulled her up to her feet. "I haven't been there since I've gotten back!"

"Sounds good," she had found her voice, it wasn't as confident as she would have liked. "Then it'll be my treat."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked, excited. His little frog wallet hadn't recovered from training with Ero-Sannin.

"Yep!" That time she was more confident. She looked to the mirror on a nearby wall – PJ's weren't something you should go out and eat in. "I need to change."

"Okay," Naruto commented. He didn't make to move from his spot.

He didn't get the hint; at this rate maybe the meaning of the earlier conversation hadn't sunk in through his thick skull. "That means out!" Akemi said sternly, pushing him through the window. "Wait on the platform!" She shut the curtains as tightly as she could before change. Putting on tan pants and pulling a jacket over her top would have to suffice.

She opened the curtains again, joining Naruto on the platform. "What was wrong with what you were wearing before?" Naruto asked.

Akemi sighed; she was sure now that he didn't get it. "It's just not right for me to go out in my pajamas."

"Those were your pj's?"

She caught a look of surprise, and a little embarrassment on his face. Akemi's face was red as it got steadily hotter, "yes!"

Naruto had grabbed Akemi's hand, "come on!" He pulled her off the platform to jump over the roofs to Ichiraku Ramen. "I thought they were cute." He muttered.

She wasn't entirely sure she had heard correctly, but her face was approaching supernova, if that was even possible.


	19. THE DATE

Thanks to Phantom, Soprano-in-Waiting, and Mokimo for being my editors!

* * *

Chapter 19: The Date

Ichiraku Ramen was empty when they got there. After taking the middle two seats; they ordered their first bowls and started eating. Akemi was only halfway through her bowl by the time Naruto was ordering his second. She laughed to herself; he was still the same when it came to ramen.

"Hey Akemi," Naruto hadn't started on his next bowl. He turned instead to face her.

"What is it Naruto?" Her heart skipped a beat when she saw his face.

"About Hinata…"

Akemi didn't like where this was going. "…How much do you know?"

"Sakura told me a bunch…"

"Damn her," Akemi swore under her breath.

"She's…" Naruto didn't know where to begin. Akemi had to know that she could stand up for herself. If she needed any backup he'd be there for her.

"It's ok, Naruto," Akemi was smiling at him even though she was in agony inside. "It's my own problem and I can deal with it by myself."

"But, you shouldn't just let yourself get beat up like that!" Naruto said a bit too loudly.

Akemi giggled, "You don't think I was just walking around with my last mission, do ya?"

"What?" Naruto was confused; what was her last mission anyways?

She giggled again, "I was training as I went. I think I'm finally strong enough to beat her." She realized then that Naruto had no idea what her mission was, so she explained it quickly. "I'm the go-between for the Leaf and the Hidden Cloud for the Chunin Exams. There's a lot of free time while I walk there so I train along the way."

"You've gotten stronger?"

"Yea, I worked on a few new jutsu while on the way so hopefully…"

Naruto looked like he was thinking of something hard. He finally spoke up after a few quiet moments. "Tomorrow Sakura and I are going to see how we stack up against Kakashi-Sensei. But if you want, afterward we could…" He stumbled over his words, so much you couldn't understand him by the end.

"What?" Akemi's heart started up faster.

"We could spar, or I could help you with your jutsu or…something," he had turned to look at the floor and was speed mumbling.

"You wanna…" Akemi couldn't believe that Naruto wanted to help her so much. He was acting so strange – was he actually getting it?

He turned to his ramen and dove into it a bit too energetically. He was shoving noodles into his mouth.

Akemi's heart was beating faster as she watched his face grow red. It was hard to tell if he was embarrassed, or if it was from the ramen.

He had dived into his ramen a bit too vigorously and now he was choking. He pulled back from his bowl, pounding on his chest.

She stood up quickly when she realized what was happening. After wrapping her arms around his torso, she started giving him the Heimlich. He got it down.

He was fine as he coughed a bit. Crisis adverted. In typical Naruto fashion – it took a few seconds to realize Akemi still had her arms around him. Before he could do or say anything they were gone.

Akemi removed her arms once she knew Naruto was safe. She took a few steps back, "W…well I better get home." She went back to her seat and pulled out a pile of bills. It looked enough to pay for everything; she quickly put it all down on the counter and practically ran out of the small shop.

"Akemi?" Naruto questioned her, his head moving from side to side in attempt of following her quick movements. "Thanks Pops!" Naruto yelled, running after her.

'_I'm such an idiot!_' Akemi thought to herself as she ran down street after street. She didn't care where she went as long as she was away from Naruto. She couldn't make a fool of herself any longer.

She didn't get far before she felt someone grab her arm. She was yanked to a stop. She didn't have to turn around to see who it was.

"Why…did…you…run?" He puffed, it was a fast catch.

"You know…" she was just as out of breath as he was. She couldn't believe she was stuck in this situation. "And I can't handle a rejection."

"Rejection?" Naruto was extremely confused now. "For saving me again?" He seemed to remember another time she had rescued him from ramen.

He had released her as she turned to look at him, a look of complete shock meet him. He seriously still didn't get it? Naruto still looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Naruto," She bit her lip.

"Yea?"

"That…sounds like fun…"

"What does?"

"Helping me…after you're done with Kakashi-Sensei."

"Oh Right!" Naruto was beaming. "Where were you running off to anyways?"

"I really don't know," Akemi laughed nervously.


	20. BEING HELPFUL STINKS

Chapter 20: Being Helpful Sucks

Naruto had walked with Akemi back to her apartment. She had to sneak in the way they had left since the front door had closed for the night. She stood in the street out her window waiting for Naruto to do something; anything.

Naruto stood before Akemi awkwardly. She wasn't going back up to her room, and he had no idea why. He took a step back, "We're meeting Kakashi-Sensei at 2; if he actually shows up on time tomorrow."

"Do you want me to meet you guys there or…" Akemi continued awkwardly.

Naruto paused for a moment, thinking things through. "It's probably best if I just find you after we're done. I don't know how long it will take and I don't want you to just sit there."

"Oh, alright…" Akemi tried to put of a front of happiness over her sadness. She jumped straight up to the platform out her window and looked down. He was still watching her. She waved at him, "goodnight!" She slid her window open and snuck back into her bedroom.

She looked out her window one last time, but Naruto was gone already. She calmly closed the curtains of her window and changed into her PJs. Once she was ready for bed, she bounced around her room for awhile. She was excited for tomorrow, she wouldn't be watching him fight but at least she was going to work with him afterward. She finally calmed down after a few minutes, shut off the lights and slipped into bed.

Akemi got up early the next morning, without really trying. She got ready for the day and had a good breakfast. That seemed to take up a few hours. She was surprised when she looked at the time, only a half hour had passed.

She messed with her hair and tried putting it in all different styles. One, after another, after another, she couldn't decide on which way to put her hair back. It was also a good way to waste time. It always seemed to take forever to deal with her hair. She finally stuck with her hair half back in a ponytail. Leaving the elegance of her long hair down with keeping her face free of it.

She looked to the clock, again only a half hour. What was going on with time today? She angrily walked over to her clock and picked it up, shaking it a few times. Putting it to her ear confirmed that it was still working properly; she could hear the subtle click of the gears inside. Time was the worst enemy.

She got her things all together in her bag and headed out. She wandered around town for a bit, still trying to waste time. She started on her way to the training field. On the way she ran into Konohamaru and friends.

"Hey you guys, what's going on?" She stopped to talk to them.

"Oh Akemi, hi," Moegi replied sadly.

"Why so sad?"

Konahamaru kicked up some dirt, "Stupid Ebisu-Sensei. He's sick so we can't do any missions for awhile."

"Maybe you could fill in for him Akemi," Udon suggested.

"What?" Akemi asked, surprised and stunned. "But I was going to meet someone later…"

The three teens looked up to her, all putting on puppy-dog faces. Akemi always had a hard time saying no to these three when they pulled this stunt. She sighed loudly, "Were you guys planning on going on a mission today?"

"Of course, we always try to get missions whenever we can," Konahamaru responded smartly. "But that stupid…"

Moegi cut him off before he could finish, "LADY Tsunade usually just gives us D rank missions."

"We can handle harder ones that stupid D's…" Konahamaru muttered, kicking up more dust.

"But Konahamaru," Udon added, "It's what all genin's get. We'd be lucky to ever get a C rank mission."

"I was going to go watch Naruto and Sakura battle against Kakashi-Sensei." Akemi explained simply.

Konohamaru was the one to sigh this time. "I guess we'll just have to hang around the village, not doing missions or anything else important for the village. Maybe we'll just get into trouble."

Akemi paused for a moment. Usually D rank missions didn't take all that long, so she should be able to help them out and then get done in time to work with Naruto. "Alright, just as long as we get done in time."

"Ooooo" Konohamaru was getting childish now, "do you have a special _date_ or something?"

"N…Nothing like that!" Akemi stammered quickly. Even if she wish it could be something like that, there was no way that it was anything like that. Naruto, even after hearing how she felt for him, hadn't said a thing. It was almost worse than getting a rejection. _'He could feel something…'_

"So you're saying that you'll help us?" Moegi asked hopefully.

"Yea, I'll help you guys," Akemi responded with a little huff.

"Yay!" all three jumped up in the air. They lead the way back to the main building and into the mission room. Tsunade, Iruka, and another ninja were sitting behind a large desk. Tsunade looked impatient for some reason.

"Where's Ebisu?" Iruka asked.

"Ebisu is sick, so Akemi said she would fill in for him." Moegi responded politely.

"Alright, we'll make this one exception." Tsunade was looking over the papers before her. "How about a C rank mission today?"

"Really?" Konohamaru asked in surprise. He couldn't believe it.

"But Lady Tsunade, are you sure they are ready for a C Rank mission? Especially with Ebisu out sick."

"Are you saying my judgment is incorrect, Iruka?" Tsunade asked in a commanding voice. _'Only to keep them out of my hair, Konohamaru is too much like Naruto.'_

"No, not at all Lady Tsunade," Iruka apologized quickly.

Tsunade was messing with a few papers, still looking through them. She wasn't about to tell Iruka, but all the D rank missions were either complete or had teams on them already. She found a paper and read it over. It was perfect. "Here's one, an escort mission."

"It it protecting a princess?" Konohamaru asked quickly and excitedly.

"A grandfather is done visiting his grandkids and he needs to be escorted back to his hometown. It's just a small town near the edge of our Land of Fire, so it should only take you guys a few days."

It was Akemi's turn to speak out, "What? A few days? Are we supposed to go right away?"

"Of course you go right away. The gentleman probably wants to go back home as soon as possible." Tsunade responded angrily. "You'll all meet with me and the gentleman at the gates in one hour, dismissed."

The four ninjas left the office and headed back to their own places to get ready for the mission. Akemi ran home quickly and put together a quick bag. She bit her lip as she looked at the time. It was still early on in the day, only nine in the morning. She had to tell Naruto that she wouldn't be in the village. After double-checking her bag, she left her apartment and ran out the door again.

She landed outside Naruto's apartment window. She peeked in to see Naruto still fast asleep sprawled out on his bed. Just the same way he would sleep all those years ago. She giggled as she gently knocked on the window. No response from the sleeping blond. She knocked harder on the window, but still nothing.

Akemi quietly opened the window and slipped inside. After walking over to his bedside, she gently shook the teen. "Naruto, wake up I have to talk to you."

"What?" he asked groggily as he vigorously rubbed his eyes. He sat up to see Akemi right there. He yelped out in surprise as he fell out of his bed.

"Sorry!" she responded quickly, taking a few steps back.

"Akemi?" Naruto questioned her as he climbed back onto his bed. He sat down as he squinted his eyes. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Early?" She questioned him, "it's already nine-thirty."

"Still early," he muttered¸ stretching.

She laughed a little before continuing. "I've been pull onto a mission and I'll be gone for a few days. So I'm going to have to postpone our…thing…"

"That's ok, missions are more important." Naruto got out of bed now. "If you can wait a minute I'll walk with you." He started taking off his shirt.

"Wait Naruto!" Akemi said quickly, turning around. "I'll wait out on the street!" She quickly left his room.

After just a few minutes she was joined in the street by a fully-dressed Naruto. The two of them walked towards Konoha's main gate. Once they got there they saw Konohamaru and friends. They were still there earlier.

"Konohamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Hey Naruto!" Konohamaru exclaimed. "Are you coming along too?"

"Wait…" Naruto stopped to think for a minute.

"Yea…" Akemi sighed, "I'm subbing for Ebisu-San."

"Really?" Naruto stifled a laugh.

"Hey!" Moegi complained, "It's not all that bad."

Before they could go any further with the conversation, Tsunade was approaching with an elderly looking man. After a few minutes they finally reached the gate.

"I put myself in your hands," The old man said slowly.

"Well, were off," Akemi said professionally as she followed the four out of the gate. Konohamaru took point, Udon and Moegi were on one side of the man, and Akemi took the rear.


	21. SIMPLE MISSION

**_Hopefully I can get some good chapters out within the next few days. College starts back up for me soon so updating might be slower than it already is. I really am sorry but school does come first._**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Simple Mission**

"This is so boring!" Konohamaru complained loudly as the five continued on their way.

"It's just a C rank mission, Konohamaru," Moegi explained.

"I am sorry," the old man spoke slowly.

"Oh please sir," Akemi replied quickly, "don't pay attention to Konohamaru. He's just eager to show off."

Konahamaru was grumbling up in the front. She didn't have to put it like that.

Udon stopped, pulling out a Kunai. "We have another one coming."

"Positions everyone!" Akemi called out as they turned to face an oncoming enemy. He looked to just be a simple bandit, but they knew than to take any enemy lightly.

Konohamaru ran out ahead and slashed at the bandit with the kunai in his hand. The bandit was quick enough to dodge and run past him. "Guys!"

"Got it." Moegi shouted out as she threw a few kunai at the attacker. He easily dodged those as well.

Udon threw a windmill shuriken which headed right for its target. He barely managed to pull out a kunai in time to deflect the attack.

"You guys are insane? This isn't worth the effort!" the bandit yelled out at the team before he ran off in the direction that he came in.

"That was too easy, just like the others." Konohamaru sighed as he resumed his post at point.

"Just be glad that it isn't more dangerous," Moegi said angrily at her teammate.

Akemi just sighed to herself. If she knew that this team was this high-maintenance, she would have never agreed to fill in for Ebisu-Sensei.

"That was three bandits," Udon counted off.

The five walked for a few more hours before anyone spoke again.

"There it is," the old man had pointed to a small town that was on the horizon.

"We made good time," Akemi commented, "It only took us three days."

"Yes! We're almost done!" Konohamaru spoke loudly as he threw his fist into the air. He started running fast towards the village.

"Konohamaru!" Akemi called out to him. "We still need to stay in formation!"

"It's ok, we're close enough. There's no stopping him, anyways," Moegi sighed.

"Konohamaru…" Udon muttered to himself.

The group made it safely to the village and led their charge back to his house. He insisted on making lunch for them for being such a burden. No matter how much Akemi tried to convince him otherwise, he was determined to feed them lunch. After they ate, the squad left the village and ran home. At the rate they were going, they would make it back in less than two days.

"Stop." Akemi called out, stopping herself.

"What? Why are we stopping?" Moegi questioned.

"Yea, were so close to home already!" Konohamaru complained.

Akemi glared at him, he had been complaining all the way home. She was really starting to lose her patience. "We _could _keep going like we have, end up getting close to the village, and then end up having to rest on the cold hard ground again. Or we could rest at a town near here. Getting a good dinner and a peaceful nights rest would be nice, right?"

"Dinner, maybe even a shower?" Moegi asked her voice full of hope.

Akemi nodded her head. Moegi immediately grabbed onto Konohamaru's arm, giving him a pleading look.

"How are we going to even pay for all of that?" Konohamaru asked.

"I stay at the same inn each time I'm coming back from a long mission late. I know the owners pretty well by now, so they give me a good discount on everything. It would only but a bit of money for all of us to stay." She had one more selling point, "I'll even pay for you guys too."

"Fine…" Konohamaru sighed, defeated.

"Then let's go," Udon said tonelessly.

They stayed overnight at the inn, getting a good meal and all washed up before bed. They left early in the morning and started on their way back. They had made good time after getting refreshed overnight, making it back before lunch.

They went straight to the Hokage's office to report. Once they reported the mission a success, they each got paid and sent out of the office without a new mission. They started walking out of the building.

"We got paid even less than what you spent on the inn for us," Moegi said sadly.

"It's ok, getting good rest is important." Akemi explained.

"Still, I feel bad. You can have half my share if you want." Moegi offered.

"No!" Akemi replied quickly, throwing her hands up before her. "I can't take your mission earnings."

"If you do that on every mission; you can fill in for Ebisu-Sensei anytime!" Konohamaru responded happily, throwing his hands up behind his head.

As they walked down the street, they bumped into a healthy-looking Ebisu. He bowed to Akemi, "Thank you Akemi for taking such care of my team and taking my place."

"Eh?" Akemi was shocked by his behavior. "It's okay Ebisu-Taichou, it was fun."

Ebisu and his team then left going the opposite way that Akemi ended up walking. She went home and put her things away. After cleaning up she walked around the village for awhile. She was able to find out that Sakura, Kakashi-Sensei, and Naruto were off to the Sand for an important mission. They had left shortly after she had, but it would still probably be awhile before they came back.

She went back to her apartment to find that Grandma Kaede had made dinner for the two of them. They ate dinner together as Akemi told her about the recent mission she had gone on. After dinner, Akemi did her after-mission ritual before heading for bed.

She awoke early in the morning and made breakfast for herself. After walking to the market, buying food to restock her kitchen, Akemi decided to go to a training field and practice her Justus. She didn't even get to fight any of the bandits they came across on the last mission; she didn't want to fall out of practice.

Akemi got to the training field, it was completely empty. After taking a deep breath, she started forming hand signs. She had a visitor before she could even finish one jutsu. Akemi stopped herself and slipped into a fighting position at the moment she spotted her opponent: Hinata.

"Get out."


	22. FIGHTING AND TRUTH

Chapter 22: Fighting and the Truth

Akemi and Hinata had started fighting, and they seemed evenly matched. Hinata was taken aback by the amount of new Justus Akemi had learned, which only made her stronger. Hinata hadn't just been sitting around, however.

Akemi's hands were flying through hand signs before a stream of water came from between them. "Water Style: Snake Binding Jutsu!" The water transformed into a snake as it wrapped itself around Hinata. It was growing tighter and tighter with every breath she let out.

Hinata tried to take as deep of breath in as she could. If she focused her chakra, she could push it all out of her body and destroy the snake. She concentrated hard as the snake exploded and the water fell to the ground. "Nice try," her voice was full of sarcasm.

"Just wait for the surprises I have in store for you," Akemi snapped back. Her hands were flying together again. "Fire Style: Heat Wave!" She focused the chakra in her stomach; she blew air out of her mouth. It started wrapping around Hinata and when it rubbed against her clothes a small explosion was the result.

"Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" Hinata was able to blow the jutsu away with her own. "How do you control two chakara types?" She was angry that they were on equal terms. She had to do something to tip the fight to her side. "It's obvious that you love Naruto. Do you know everything there is to know about him? Do you know his deepest secret?"

Akemi stopped and took a few steps back, what was she talking about? She tried to keep a straight face, but she was curious now.

"Naruto, he has a monster inside of him. He's the host for the nine tailed fox. The same monster that had attacked our village twice."

Akemi's face was still, "I already knew that. I've known for a few years now. It doesn't change how I feel about him. It makes me care for him even more, if anything…" She got angry now, "At least I can stand up for what I want. I only fight you because you are so intent on fighting me."

"You have no family!" Hinata was screaming, crying. "You don't understand what it's like to be ruled, controlled by them! They govern everything I do! I can't just oppose them!"

"You can! You can make your own decisions!" Akemi shouted back. "We're supposed to disobey our parents; that's what being a teenager is all about! So your family threatened Naruto – he would have been strong enough to fend off any attacks they would have done."

"What are you two talking about?" Naruto had jumped in between the two fighting girls.

"N…Naruto?" both girls cried out, surprised at their new guest.

"H...how long?" Hinata asked, falling onto her butt.

"When you two started talking – what are you talking about anyways?" he asked.

"Go ahead, explain it." Akemi said angrily.

"I don't have to explain anything," Hinata snapped back.

Naruto glared at her, "You ignored me and avoided me after….I mean is that the real reason you broke up with me?" His voiced lowered, "I mean, because of your clan…"

"Yea I broke up with you because my family threatened to hurt you if I stayed with you!" Hinata yelled at him, avoiding eye contact. "I had to keep my distance from you or they would hurt you! You have no idea…"

"It's just like what Akemi said; you could have stood up for yourself!" Naruto was mad, "…for us."

"I…" Hinata couldn't come up with anything. "Fine, if you like her so much then just get together with her!" She stood up, tipping this way and that. Her mind and body weren't in sync. She started to walk off back towards the village in a trance.

"N…Naruto?" Akemi questioned him. He seemed to be in a daze too. She watched as he walked off.

"New team member…" Naruto muttered as he walked off.

"A new team member?" Akemi repeated.

Akemi made it to the Hogake's office and knocked on the door. It seemed that she was coming here more and more.

"Come in."

"Lady Tsunade," Akemi greeted her as she entered.

"What is it?" Tsunade snapped at her.

Akemi was taken aback, why was she in such a bad mood? She brushed it off; she had come here on a mission after all. "I had heard Naruto saying something about a new team member. Is Team 7 looking for a new one? Maybe…"

She was cut off before she could even ask. "No! The position has already been filled."

"What?" Akemi asked, "by who?"

"That stupid Danzo.." Tsunade muttered, throwing her fist into the desk.

"Ah…I better get going…" Akemi said quickly before leaving the office. She walked home, exhausted. She didn't even bother eating lunch. She walked into her bedroom and laid down on the bed. Naruto had heard her confess twice now. What was he thinking now? She continued to lie on her bed until she fell asleep.


	23. HIS RETURN

Chapter 23: His Return

A loud noise startled Akemi awake. She looked around; she was still dressed just lying on her bed. The sun was starting to set; she had been asleep for a long time. She went into the kitchen and tried to find something to eat, but nothing looked appetizing. Her nerves were a wreck still. Would things still be like before after that fight?

She checked the clock, it was still early enough that she could leave and come back before the building was locked for the night. After unlocking her window just in case, she left her apartment and started wandering the familiar streets of Konoha.

Her feet carried her this way and that as her mind was still processing everything. She ended up back at the gate, just like all those times before.

"Heading out, Akemi?" one of the night guards asked.

"No…" Akemi said simply. Her stomach growled, she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. Ichiraku Ramen was the first place to pop into her head, but she dismissed it quickly. Naruto was bound to be there, probably. Could she really see him, so soon after everything? _'I'll let him talk to me on his own time.' _

She walked back home and made a simple dinner. She changed into her PJ's and plopped on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. The sounds of the night slowly lulled her to sleep.

A knocking noise awoke her in the morning. She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, as the window opened. "Naruto?"

"Morning Akemi…" he said, his voice wasn't as peppy as it normally was.

"What's up?"

"Team Kakashi has a mission…well Kakashi isn't coming since he's still in the hospital..." he rambled on, not really looking at her.

"Oh," her voice revealed her disappointment. She shook it off quickly, "I'll go with you to the gate if you wait a minute." Naruto had jumped down so Akemi could change back into her ninja clothes.

The two of them walked in silence to the gate. Akemi would steal glances at Naruto, only to see his face looking down at the ground. He wasn't acting like his normal hyper self, and she knew that it was all her fault. "Naruto…"

Before she could continue, they had made it to the gate. Sakura was already waiting there with two new ninja. Akemi looked to Naruto, only to see him angrily staring at the teen boy in the group. Sakura didn't look too happy with the teen either.

"Akemi, how are you doing?" Sakura greeted her friend.

"Alright," she responded simply.

"This is Akemi," Naruto introduced her to the new members. "This is Yamato-Taichou and _Sai_."

"Hello," Akemi greeted them politely.

"It's nice to meet you," Sai said, a little out of place.

"Well team, we need to head out." Yamato said, getting things moving. Akemi watched their retreating backs.

Once they were out of sight, she turned her own back on the gate and returned deep into the village only to get meet by Shikamaru.

"You are really troublesome to find," he greeted her.

"Good morning to you too, Shikamaru."

"The Chunin Exams will be starting soon. The genin from the Hidden Cloud are already here and at the inn. You should have been there already to meet them."

"What?" She had completely lost track of time. She had to be there for the Hidden Cloud and help them with anything they needed. It was the last things she had to do as the representative for them. "Thanks Shikamaru!" She called to him as she ran towards the inn.

The Chunin Exams went on without a hitch. In total 20 shinobi from all different villages passed the exams, including two from the Hidden Cloud. It took three days to get through the exams and clean up after.

Akemi went to the Hokage afterward, along with everyone else who had worked on the exams. She got her payment for helping, and was about to leave with everyone before Tsunade stopped her.

"Akemi, wait one moment."

Akemi held back until the room was cleared out. "You wanted to talk, Lady Tsunade?"

"Team Kakashi returned earlier this morning."

A smile played across her face, only to disappear a second later. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Naruto had asked about you the first moment he got back."

Hope filled Akemi's face once again, but she was still confused.

"He's looking for you." Tsunade put simply. Akemi really couldn't pick up subtle hints.

"Really?" She was excited now. After running to the door and opening it quickly, she realized that she was mission one importing piece of information. "Ah…where did you see him?"

"At the hospital…" before Tsunade could finish, Akemi had tore out of the room.

Akemi stopped to catch her breath outside of the hospital. She was starting to second guess her decision to come. _'What if he just wants to talk to me to put me down?'_ She thought about it even more. _'Would the Hokage really push her towards a rejection?'_ Her mind was coming up with what probably would happen. _'I'm not originally from this village, I can understand why she'd want something like that…'_ As her mind worked, she was getting more and more depressed.


	24. BBQ FEELINGS

**Chapter 24: BBQ Feelings**

"Akemi?" Naruto questioned the girl, waving his hand before her face.

"Wha?" she responded, falling down onto her butt.

Naruto laughed at her, holding out his hand to her, "Sorry about that."

She grabbed his outstretched hand as he helped her back onto her feet. "I didn't think you'd still be here."

"Still? You knew I was here?"

"Lady Tsunade told me…" Akemi's voice trailed off. She didn't know what to do now.

"Ah yea Grandma Tsunade was here for awhile. She said she'd go back to talk to Kakashi-Sensei and Yamato-Taichou." He was using his usual enthusiasm.

"You were looking for me?" Akemi asked, embarrassed.

"What?" Naruto questioned her, "I just got back."

"But…" Akemi stopped herself. Lady Tsunade had set her up. Why did the Hokage even care about meaningless relationships within the village anyways? She mentally shook herself. "So how was the mission?"

"It was…" Naruto trailed off, his face full of pain.

Akemi reached her hand out, wanting to help him somehow. _'What can I do anyways?'_ She withdrew her hand, putting back at her side. She stood there silently waiting for him to speak again.

"I just have to train; I'm not strong enough yet." He muttered, more to himself. He looked back up at Akemi, "Kakashi-Sensei said that there's a type of training only I can do! But it will be a bit before he can leave the hospital yet."

"Well that's good." Akemi couldn't come up with anything else to say.

"Na-ru-to!" Sakura called out as she came out of the hospital. "Don't just run off like…" she spotted Akemi. "that.'

"Hello Sakura," Akemi greeted her.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura questioned her.

"She can still join us," Ino added, coming out with the rest of her team and Sai.

"Join?" Akemi asked.

"We're going to Yakiniku Q to eat; Asuma-Sensei even said he'd pay the bill!" Choji responded happily.

The seven teens walked to the restaurant and sat around a large table, chatting while they cooked their food.

"Hey where's Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"He said he had to get back to help his dad go get some horns that they use for medicine." Choji responded quickly, drooling over the food. "He'd catch up with us when he can."

"CHOJI! Before you eat we need to properly introduce ourselves to Sai!" Ino said loudly.

"Ah, guess your right…" Choji sighed, still looking at the food.

"Please go ahead." Sai said.

"Umm, I'm Choji of the Akamichi clan. Nice to meet you, Sai was it?" Choji actually looked up from the food for a moment before looking back down.

"Nice to meet you too, umm…" He was smiling, but it looked creepy.

Sai was about to say something, but Naruto quickly reached over the table. Sai's mouth was quickly covered by Naruto's hand. Naruto was muttering something quickly to him.

Choji looked up again, "did you start to say something just now?"

Sakura covered for Sai quickly, "Ah, no it's nothing!"

Ino turned on her charm as she smiled at Sai, "I'm Ino, daughter of the Yamanaka flower show. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you…umm…Ms. Beautiful." Sai responded back to her.

Sakura immediately got angry, "Why the hell is it 'beautiful' with Ino?" She was about to hit him, if it wasn't for Naruto stopping her.

Sai now turned to Akemi. She smiled back, "I'm Akemi but we already meet. I'm actually originally from the Hidden Hot Spring village."

"Wasn't that village destroyed?" Ino asked.

Akemi just simply nodded her head. It was easier to admit over the years.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ms…Dreadful." Sai tried again at the nicknames.

Now it was Naruto's turn to get angry. "You take that back Sai!"

"What?" He looked confused. _'Nicknames are hard'_

"Akemi is not dreadful! She's strong and caring and nice and…" Naruto trailed off, realizing where he was and who he was with.

"Ooooo Naruto!" Ino chimed.

"W…What?" Naruto tried to act innocent.

"Do you really think all those nice things about her?" Sakura joined Ino in teasing Naruto.

"Y..Yea so?" Naruto asked nervously.

Akemi's face was getting hotter as it turned a deep shade of red. _'Does he really feel that way? Then maybe…'_

"So do you like her?" Ino asked.

"Like?" Sai questioned her.

"Like, you know when you have special feelings for someone," Sakura explained.

"Like…" Sai muttered to himself. After pondering for awhile he spoke up. "I like Naruto."

Choji had dived into the food already, oblivious to the conversation. However, the three girls around the table had shocked looks on their faces.

"There are different types of like, Sai." Sakura tried to explain to him. Why did things always start to get difficult with him? "Naruto's type of like is…a like-like. What do you feel for Naruto?"

"Feel?" Sai questioned her. "He's a teammate and I like him…"

"See? You don't have romantic feelings for him, right?" Sakura asked him.

"Like Kakashi-San's book?" Sai questioned him.

"Nothing like that!" Naruto blurted out quickly. He didn't really find Ero-Sanin's books interesting but he knew more about them that his friends.

"So how much do you like her, Naruto?" Ino picked up the topic again.

Akemi's heart was beating a mile a minute. She was actually going to find out how Naruto felt about her. Her face was hot as she looked down at the food. He seemed embarrassed, though; and it was only her who could do something about it. "Cut it out guys."

"What?" Ino and Sakura asked in unison.

"But don't you want to know?" Ino asked. "How do you feel about him?"

"I…" Akemi couldn't tell them the truth.

"Just tell us already," Choji said through a mouthful of food.

Sai sat scribbling notes into his notebook. He was learning a great deal from the situation that was playing out in front of him.

Both Akemi and Naruto took in a deep breath at the same time and spoke a little too loudly, "I like him/her!"

Akemi's face went a deeper shade of red as she turned to look at Naruto. He did like her…he really did. She wanted to jump up and do a little dance, but her embarrassment won out as she just continued to stare at him.

He already knew how she felt, even though she never told him to his face. Twice he had listened in on how she felt for him. He looked up as his eyes locked with Akemi's. It was still hard for him to confess his feelings even though he knew she felt the same way.

"Aww! Such a cute couple!" Ino proclaimed loudly, clapping her hands together.

"What?" Both Naruto and Akemi turned to stare blankly at her.

"Well you both like each other, so it's natural for you two to be a couple then!" Ino explained.

A sudden sense of fear filled Akemi as she thought of Hinata's reaction if she had heard any of this conversation. She glanced over at Sakura, who other than Naruto knew her situation. Sakura just smiled sweetly to her, giving her a thumb up.

"So what do you say, Naruto?" Ino asked him.

Sai was scribbling more down in his notebook while Choji had half of the food eaten already. Naruto wasn't going to get any help from the present males in the group. He was getting pressured by girls, GIRLS! "I…"

"Sorry I'm late," Shikamaru apologized as he sat down next to Choji. He looked over the people in the group. "I'd ask what was going on, but I have a feeling that it's just going to be bothersome…"

"Okay…" Naruto muttered quietly.

"What?" The two leaf kunoichi asked loudly.

"I mean…if Akemi wants to…" Naruto looked down at the table, defeated.

A smile played across her face as Akemi nodded her head, "yes…"

"Bothersome…" Shikamaru complained.


	25. ALWAYS CUT SHORT

Thank you again to Mokimo and Soprano-In-Waiting! And of course to all of you readers for sticking through this for so long! The best parts (in my opinion) are coming up shortly so please hang in there!

* * *

**Chapter 25: Always Cut Short**

The teens all chatted lightly while they ate some BBQ. After everyone had their fill, they all went their separate ways. Naruto and Akemi walked together back towards the hospital.

An awkward silence settled over the pair. Akemi could feel Naruto's hand get close to hers a few times, but then the warmth would go away before his skin could make contact. It felt weird, walking this close to him. They had done the same thing on the way to the restaurant, but this time things were different.

They walked up into the hospital and made it to Kakashi's room. The room was empty, save Kakashi, when they entered. "Hey you two."

"How are you feeling, Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not fully recovered yet, but I don't need to be to help you with your training."

"Really Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked, excited.

"I'm glad you're doing better, Kakashi-San." Akemi commented.

"It took long enough," Naruto complained.

"Sorry, sorry," Kakashi replied in his normal fashion.

"So when can we start, Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto was eager like always.

"We just have to find Yamato and we can head to the training field." Before he could finish, Naruto had tore out of the room.

Akemi's eyes followed Naruto sadly. She knew she shouldn't expect too much, but it was still saddening to see Naruto run out like that without saying anything to her. She sighed loudly as her body slouched.

Kakashi eyed the girl before him, reading into her actions. "So what's going on between you and Naruto?"

Akemi's back stiffened immediately at his words. Could he read their situation that easily? Could everyone else?

"You two seemed different than earlier." He pointed out. "Did something happen over BBQ?"

'_How is he reading into everything perfectly?' _ "N…Nothing," she stumbled.

Before Kakashi could prod her further, the door was thrown open with Naruto pulling Yamato behind him.

"Kakashi-Taichou," Yamato huffed, he was out of breath from being dragged all the way to the hospital.

"I found Yamato-Taichou, so can we start now?" Naruto asked, still excited.

Kakashi chuckled, "Alright, Naruto, we can go to the training field now."

The three started out of the room, leaving Akemi behind. She understood why she was ignored, but it still hurt. The depressing thoughts were quickly interrupted by Naruto's quick return. "What are you still doing here? You're coming too!" he grabbed her hand firmly and pulled her out of the room.

Akemi watched as Naruto had started his training. The secret technique that Kakashi had come up with was for Naruto to use as many clones as he could. Yamato had to be present to keep the fox's chakra in control. Naruto had been working hard on trying to cut a leaf with just his wind chakra for awhile; Akemi was starting to fall asleep. The sun was almost fully set already; it was getting really late.

Akemi stood up, stretching her limbs out. "Naruto, I think I'm going to head back home."

About half of the Naruto clones raised one of their hands up quickly, indicating that they heard her. They all quickly went back to training.

Akemi went home and made herself some dinner. After cleaning up, she changed and went to bed. She got up early, dressed for the day, and packed a breakfast for four. She grabbed her basket and headed out to the training field where Naruto was sure to still be practicing.

Arriving at the training field gave her a view she didn't expect to see. Kakashi and Yamato were sitting near each other while Naruto was lying on the ground. _'Was he still asleep?' _She approached the group to notice he was indeed asleep.

"He's ok, he just passed out." Kakashi pointed out.

"He was training already?" Akemi asked him.

Kakashi nodded his head, "It's just the way he is. You'll have to get used to it."

"Mmmm." Akemi commented, looking back to the sleeping blond. If he was training so hard, he probably didn't want to be bothered by her. "Well, I made breakfast for you all. I thought that you guys would all be hungry."

"Really?" Kakashi asked, looking at her basket.

Akemi put it down, for Kakashi and Yamato to dive into it immediately. She giggled softly as she watched the grown men stuff their faces. They finished eating, leaving plenty of food for when Naruto would regain consciousness.

"Thank you, Akemi." Yamato bowed his head slightly to her.

"Ah, no problem Yamato-San." She felt awkward, "just wanted to help." She sat down by the teachers. She didn't have much time to wait for the sleeping blond, however.

A shinobi appeared out of a puff of smoke. His black bangs covered up almost half of his face. "Akemi, the Hokage has summoned you."

"What?" she asked, quickly standing up.

Yamato and Kakashi gave the shinobi a confused look. "What's going on Izumo?" Kakashi questioned him.

"You and Yamato-Taichou are to keep up Naruto's training. There's been an attack on the Fire Temple."

The shinobi present were all silent for a moment before Izumo disappeared the same way he appeared. Kakashi turned to Akemi, "Be careful. Whoever attacked the Fire Temple must be strong."

"Right." She responded shortly. She looked to the sleeping blond; she wouldn't be able to talk to him. "I better get going." She quickly disappeared in the direction of the Hokage's mansion.


	26. BITTER REUNION

**Chapter 26: Bitter Reunion**

The summoned shinobi were put into platoons and stood in line before Tsunade on the roof. She stood professionally before them as she explained the situation. "The Fire Temple has been attacked. It seems two Akatsuki members are in the Land of Fire boarders. You each know what area you'll be searching. One of them we do know a little about. His name is Hidan and he fights with a three bladed scythe. He is the one who completely destroyed the Hidden Hot Springs Village, so be careful. He can be recognized by his grey hair and red eyes. That is the end of the briefing, are there any questions?"

Akemi's fist tighten into a fist. She was going to go after Hidan. She was getting the chance to take revenge for her village.

Asuma, the leader of Akemi's line, raised his hand. Tsunade noticed, "What is it?"

"Chikiru, a former member of the Twelve Shinobi Guardsmen should have been there too, what happened to him?" Asuma questioned her.

A monk had been standing next to Tsunade, he choose now to speak up. "Chikiru-Sama died…by the hands of those two scoundrels." His face fell, he was deeply saddened. Asuma's face showed only shock at the news.

Tsunade spoke up again, "I would like to find out their plans, but these guys are quite dangerous. In the event capture becomes impossible, eradicate them. Don't let them out of the country, find them no matter what! Go!" She raised her hand, "Dismissed!"

Asuma was the first to leave, quickly followed by the rest of the squad: Shikamaru, Izumo, and Akemi. They landed on a rooftop somewhere in the village. "Well then, we'll start our search at the Temple of Fire!" Asuma looked down someplace, "Somebody's gotta do it." He looked forward, "Let's go."

The team started jumping through the forest towards the Fire Temple. "Your originally from the Hidden Hot Springs Village, aren't you?" Izumo asked, he came across a bit insensitive.

"Yea," Akemi responded simply.

Shikamaru looked over to his friend, a concerned look played across his face. It had to be a difficult topic for her to talk about.

"So Lady Hokage got the information on Hidan from you." Izumo continued, "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

Akemi took a deep breath, "I didn't fight him or really see him much. My parents told me to run when I could. Lady Tsunade had said everything that I really knew. The only other thing, and it's not that important, was that when I returned years later to my village…" She closed her eyes at the wrong moment, and narrowly dodged a tree, "there was a strange marking on the ground that I hadn't seen before."

The team landed on the steps up leading up to the Fire Temple. As they climbed up the stairs, they were greeted by the sight of destroyed walls and torn up around. Rows of the dead were covered with sheets and lined up. So many causalities.

Asuma approached one of the surviving monks. "Okay, so where is Chikiru?"

"Unfortunately, his body is the only one we haven't found." The monk was devastated.

Izumo spoke up again, "Asuma-Taichou?"

"Yea Izumo?"

"I don't know how to put this but…" Izumo paused, "an underground organization put thirty million ryou bounty on Chikiru's head. Akatsuki must be…"

"Probably." Asuma responded sadly.

Shikamaru spoke up now, "An exchange point…they must be taking his body along with them."

"And that would be exactly?" Akemi didn't feel like she should be there, she wasn't affected by the destruction of the temple.

Izumo pulled out a small map, "There are five including the closest to us." His hands flew before they touched the ground. A small flock of birds appeared in a puff of smoke. After attaching a small piece of paper to each, he released them. The four birds flew off in different directions. "There, the four teams closest to the other places should get those soon."

"Good." Asuma turned to leave, "Let's get going too."

An elderly priest approached, "Just a moment, Sarutobi Asuma-Dono. If you are about to head out to battle, please allow us to say a brief prayer for you." He put his hands together before the group.

"Thank you," Asuma responded sincerely.

It only took a minute for the priest to finish his prayer. He looked up to Asuma again, "That waistband, you are like Chikiru. Anyone from the Twelve Shinobi Guardsmen have a bounty on their head. Please take care."

The other squad members looked shocked as the turned to Asuma. He pointed to his chest, "Don't worry about me! My head's worth five million more than Chikiru's. They won't get it without a hell of a fight."

The team left the temple and bounded for the nearest check-in station. Shikamaru started up a conversation on the way, "Asuma-Sensei, what kind of relationship did you have with that Chikiru guy anyways?"

"What's this all of a sudden?" Asuma questioned him.

Shikamaru continued, "Heavy smoker as you are, you haven't lit up in two days. I mean, whenever you quit, it's because something's happened."

"Quite observant, if you're seeing through me like that." Asuma chuckled, "Looks like I'm not hiding things well enough."

"Actually, whenever we play chess, I'm always reading you like a book. But quitting like this…it's the first time since the Third died."

"Chikiru and I both served together as members of the Twelve Shinobi Guardsmen. To put it easier…we were pretty much like you and Choji."

Shikamaru looked saddened for a moment, but was his normal self in just another moment. "You know, smoking's one of those habits that doesn't just break that easily."

"Quitting isn't one of those things that last, eh?" Asuma laughed a little, "Well I guess since its been that way so far. Shikamaru, I'm touched that you're worried about me and all…but the reason I stopped smoking wasn't because of Chikiru." His voice changed from carefree to serious, "More than that…is the fact that the Akatsuki were strong enough to kill him, which means they have serious skills. Don't let your guard down."

Akemi finally spoke up, "One of them is Hidan; don't forget he destroyed my entire village. _An entire village of shinobi_. He's had three years to get stronger, and who knows what he's capable of now."

The team slowed as they approached a large white building. It looked fairly harmless, but they knew better. A man with grey hair was sitting on the steps, clothed in a black cape with red clouds: Akatsuki.

Asuma put his arm out, stopping his team, "Now follow my lead…"

Akemi wasn't listening. Her anger boiled inside her at the sight of the murderer. She ran towards Hidan before anyone could stop her.

"Akemi!" Asuma called out to her in a harsh whisper.

"…sinks into your clothes. What took you so long Kakuzu?" Hidan started to turn around only to see a teenage girl.

"You monster!" Akemi finished her hand signs as a vortex of water shot out towards Hidan.

Hidan merely sidestepped the water, taking a few steps back. He pulled out a kunai and threw it in her direction.

Akemi dodged it, jumping back a few times, only to land on the roof. Asuma and Izumo took the opening and came at Hidan on both sides. Just before Hidan could dodge again, Shikamaru had caught him with his Shadow Paralysis Jutsu. "Too late…" Asuma and Izumo stabbed him through with their weapons.

Akemi paused, looking on at the scene before her. "That was too easy…"

Hidan turned to look at his attackers, "Ouch, who the hell are you guys?"

Both Asuma and Izumo backed up and both returned by Shikamaru. Akemi came down from the roof to join the team. "Bastard, you don't remember me, do you?"


	27. CONFLICT BEGINS

**Chapter 27: CONFLICT BEGINS**

Izumo looked on at their opponent in shock, "what's wrong? He should be dead."

Hidan pulled the sword out of his stomach, tossing it to the ground. "Ow, that really hurt you know."

"Is this guy immortal?" Izumo examined.

"Isn't it obvious? So…who the hell are you guys anyways?" Hidan looked the group over, stopping at Asuma. "Oh jeeze spare me…don't tell me we're going to be going back to that cesspool again…"

"You really are a monster…" Akemi spat the words in disgust.

Asuma spoke up, "We are shinobi of the Leaf. We come under orders to restrain you, or otherwise eliminate you. Akatsuki work in pairs…we were planning on capturing your partner after you were dealt with…but it looks like your abilities are going to present problems after all."

Akemi's hands were flying through hand signs again, "I don't care if he's a problem. We can deal with this piece of trash!"

"Akemi!" Shikamaru shouted after her.

She lunged at her opponent, "you're gonna pay!"

Another man appeared behind the group suddenly and threw a punch at Shikamaru. He narrowly dodged, dropping his shadow jutsu. He jumped back a few steps as the other two scattered.

"I'm free!" Hidan exclaimed as he lifted his leg and kicked Akemi in the stomach.

Akemi was forced backwards and barely lands properly on her hands and knees over ten feet away. "Damn…" she clutched her stomach as she got back onto her feet.

Asuma immediately shouted out an order, "Everyone, fall back!"

The newcomer spoke up, "Looks like you've hit the jackpot for once Hidan. That one in the middle…"

Hidan was pissed as he turned to his partner, "Kakuzu – don't you dare touch them…they're all part of my ritual…I'll let you have the money though."

"Fine, whatever you want…" Kakuzu spoke slowly, "don't let your guard down…you'll die."

"Every damn time…" Hidan had started to drag his foot along the ground, drawing a circle of blood around himself. "That isn't something you say to me," he had finished his circle, "if they can kill me…I couldn't be happier." He started a triangle within the circle.

Asuma quietly directed his team, "I'll go in, Shikamaru, you look for an opening to hold him down with your Shadow Hold. I only need a second; I'll lop his head off and stop him that way."

Shikamaru spoke quickly, "That'd be way too risky. This isn't like you."

"You don't get it, they outdo me by far, it's the best move we can make!" panic was starting to creep into Asuma's voice.

"Knowing their strength now is all the more reason…" Izumo was quieter than the others, "shouldn't we retreat for now and think of…"

Asuma cut him off quickly, "If we try to leave with our tails between our legs, we'd only be putting Konoha in even greater danger. _'The vanguard that breaks enemy lines'_ – that's the kind of move we need right now."

Hidan pulled the other blade out, tossing it to the side. "Hell, that hurts…you both go stabbin' me all over. _Divine judgment awaits heathens ignorant to the pain of others_."

"A pawn, can't say you're the right choice for that role." Shikamaru tried to keep things light.

Akemi spoke up, "then let me play it."

"No, you aren't quick enough." Asuma turned her down immediately.

Asuma and Hidan stared each other down, weapons gripped tightly. In a flash they take off, clashing in midair. Shikamaru's shadow was lying in wait to trap Hidan. Hidan was able to dodge the shadow, jumping far enough away out of its range.

"Asuma-Taichou!" Izumo called out, warning of the impending attack.

Hidan's scythe flew towards Asuma, who was able to block it with his own weapon. The middle scythe was longer than the others, and nicked his cheek, producing a bit of blood.

Shikamaru's shadow was still in pursuit of Hidan, but it was too slow. Hidan managed to dodge it again as he caught his weapon in his hand. Pulling the blades up by his face, he licked off the blood from the cold steel, smiling maniacally.

Asuma's hands were already flying through hand signs, "Searing Ash Cloud!" A cloud of dust enveloped Hidan as he ran sideways. An explosion followed as flames flared for a moment.

The dust cleared to reveal a transformed Hidan standing in the middle of the circle. His body was now black with white lines over his body. The shoulder of this cloak was burned away, his skin injured. "Hurts, doesn't it?" He jeered, swinging his weapon so the blades were near the ground. "Well? Divine Judgment has been made…hehehe" a disturbing chuckle filled the air.

"Gah?" Asuma called out in pain. His right arm and shoulder were burned in an exact replica of Hidan's injuries.

"What happened?" Izumo shouted in disbelief. Asuma clutched at his injured arm.

"How does it feel now? Perhaps you've come to understand the pain of others?" Hidan shouted, an insane look on his face. "You've already fallen victim to my curse…and now the ritual begins. So come on! It's time to savor sublime suffering!"

"Why did Asuma-Taichou…get burned?" Izumo was still a few steps behind.

"Don't tell me…" Shikamaru was working things through. "This is…"

"The circle connects them," Akemi whispered, as the realization dawned on her.

Hidan pulled out a long black blade out of his body, seemingly from nowhere. "Haha, the preparations are now set! Be prepared because you'll be in so much pain!"

Asuma focused his chakra into the blade in his left hand before running at the creature before him. Before he could get close, Hidan had stabbed his own leg with his black blade. Asuma yelled out in pain, clutching his leg as he fell to the ground.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Hidan was laughing as if he was raving mad. "Not as much as your vitals, I bet! That's where you'll find the utmost of pain…the pain present when someone dies permeates through my body! It goes beyond pain and turns into decadence."

"Asuma-Taichou seems to be holding his left leg, that's weird, it's the same leg that Hidan stabbed himself in. Wait – of course!" Izumo was putting the pieces together slowly.

Hidan slowly pulled out the blade, "ha! What other pain do you wish to savor?" He swung the blade out, and smacked the dull side over his own right arm. A defining duo crack sounded through the area as Asuma screamed out once again in pain.

"Or do you want me to end it now?" Hidan asked slowly.

Izumo tried to think of a plan, "Shadow stitch will only hurt Asuma-Taichou…use Shadow Strangle instead and stop his movements! Now!"

"I'm on it!" Shikamaru called out, forming the necessary hand signs. A large shadow quickly approached Hidan.

Hidan had pulled his arm back, preparing to stab himself in the heart. Just before the blade could pierce, his arm was stopped by the shadow. "Gah! Damn it!"

"You did good, Shikamaru," Izumo praised.

"Phew, you'd think with this…" Hidan was struggling against the shadows.

"Perfect!"Akemi cried out confidently, "Hold it there Shikamaru." Her hands started forming signs while Izumo looked around, searching the perimeter. He started muttering to himself. "It's been ten minutes since we sent for backup – it'll be another twenty before…"

"I'll just…" she had a plan going, but was stopped before she could go any farther.

"Wait!" Shikamaru called after her. "If you attack Hidan you'll just hurt Asuma-Sensei!"

"I know that but…" Akemi responded, defeated.

Hidan was still fighting the jutsu when his partner spoke up, "If things drag on like this, then I'll join too…we can't let such a big fortune get away."

Hidan spat at him, "Didn't I tell you not to interfere, Kakuzu! I can handle it on my own!"

Shikamaru closed his eye for a few moments before they opened wide in shock. A look of calm and satisfaction settled onto his face.

"Did you pick up on anything, Shikamaru?" Izumo questioned him.

"Yea, I'm going to drag him out of that weird drawing he made on the ground." Shikamaru's voice was getting strained as he continued, "That way…his jutsu…his curse…will wear off."

"Wait…so then back at my village…" Akemi was starting to understand what happened.

"His weapon," Shikamaru explained, slowly staring to move Hidan backwards. "Has three sickles on it. Judging from its shape, it's able to make long range attack at much wider range than it can at making clean cuts. Its purpose then, is that it can give external wounds, big or small, to its enemy. Meaning, if he can give one wound to his opponent…then he has a way to kill him, guaranteed."

"So that's the _curse_?" Izumo questioned him, "but what's the relation between the wound and the jutsu?"

"Blood, making a link with his cursed opponent means he needs to consume the enemy's blood into his body."

"I saw that guy lick some blood. So that's it, he wounds his opponent, and some gets on his sickle he can curse his opponent."

"After he licked the blood, his body changed color. It was easy to figure out after that happened…but, that's not all there is to that _curse_ of his…there's another easy-to-understand condition."

"One more?"

"Even just now while he ignored Asuma's Ash Cloud he quickly returned to the middle of the circle, right…then he said, while inside that circle 'I'll start the ceremony' and 'the preparations are set.' I could make that guess that once he's inside the circle, he completes his _curse_ jutsu."

"This..kid!" Hidan roared in anger.

"You…talk too much!" Shikamaru was finishing pulling Hidan out of his circle.

"Damn you! After this I'm gonna tear you, grind you, and splatter you to death!" Hidan was throwing any insults he could to threaten the teen.

They clearly weren't working, "There won't be an after!" He had successfully pulled both of Hidan's feet out of the circle.

Asuma struggled into an upward position and managed to throw a kunai at Hidan. The aim was off, only nicking him in the ear. Asuma was undamaged afterward, though.

Shikamaru's shadow quickly changed from strangling Hidan to piercing him all over his body. "Now Akemi!"

"You ass!" Hidan swore loudly.

"Murderer," Akemi ran towards Hidan. A blade made of water shot out of her hand as she grew closer.

Hidan was in a panic now, "Kakuzu, gimme a hand here! Move it dammit!"

Kakuzu wasn't moving, "didn't I tell you not to let your guard down?"

Akemi reached Hidan and smoothly swung her water-sword down one side of her enemy, cutting his right arm off. She rotated, cutting his left arm off in an elegant motion. Without losing momentum she spun around, slicing his head off. Each limb flew through the air with the force of her blows, landing a few feet away in each direction.

Shikamaru dropped his jutsu, falling to his knees panting heavily. Hidan's limbless body fell to the ground with a thud. Akemi started moving back towards the group.

"She actually did it!" Izumo shouted joyously.

"Good…" Asuma said weakly. "One more to go…"

"If you wanted me to help you, you should have asked earlier." Kakuzu chimed in.

"You were late Kakuzu! You did this on purpose!" Hidan's head was louder than ever. The leaf ninja were all shocked to see Hidan still alive, yet alone talking.

"You were the one who told me not to interfere from the start." Kakuzu put his silver case down next to him. "Besides, do you think this is the right time to be yelling like that?"

"I might have told you not to interfere, and I might have told you all those things but, anyway, I don't feel like yelling at you for making a fool of me…Kakuzu bring me my body will ya?"

"What?" Akemi was stunned, "How?"

Kakuzu had walked over to Hidan's head and grabbed it by the hair. He started carrying it over towards the body.

"Dammit! Kakuzu! My body! I said bring my body instead!" The talking head shouted insults at his partner.

"Your heads lighter." Kakuzu replied simply.

"What about my arms?"

"I'll get them after fixing your head."

"Ouch! Oww hey! Kakuzu, don't pull on my hair! Damn it!"

"If you're going to complain about the pain, complain about your severed limbs."

"You dumbass, the pain in my neck and arms are definitely something compared to that. This is more than just an injury. This freaking hurts! Damn you! You insolent littler girl! How could you hurt me like that!" Hidan shifted the focus of his tirade onto the Konoha shinobi, even though he couldn't look at them.

"What the hell?" Izumo was lost. "I…don't know how the hell you can explain this anymore…"

Shikamaru was still panting, clearly exhausted from his last jutsu. "Even if he's still living in that condition, his jutsu is useless if he isn't connected to a body. Even if he is an immortal, he can't do anything like that."

"That's true…" Asuma said. Izumo and Shikamaru had made their way over to him.

"Then, one more guy is left." Izumo pointed out.

"Akemi!" Shikamaru called out to her, but it was too late.

"Don't just," Kakuzu kicked Akemi, "stand there." A small cracking sound issued form her ribcage as she was knocked to the side.

"Akemi!" the three leaf shinobi called out to her.

"Since you asked me for my help, from here on, I'll be involved in this too." Kakuzu had pulled Hidan's body into a sitting position and placed his head atop his body. A dark-colored string came from the arm of his robe and started to sew on Hidan's head.

"Oww…shit, yea I get it…" Hidan said, defeated.

"His head…" Izumo said in disbelief.

Kakuzu turned and walked towards an arm while Hidan struggled to stand on his own. "Hurry up!"

Kakuzu retrieved an arm and started reattaching the first severed limb. "Hold still if you want it connected right."

"It still hurts."

"If you're going to complain that much, you can get your own arm."

"Fine!" Hidan stormed over to where his other arm had landed. He bent down forcefully to pick it up; straining the recent stitches. They snapped and his head almost fell off, holding on by a few threads. "Dammit Kakuzu, you did a shitty job!"

"You were the one moving in the first place."

"Just get your ass over here and fix me up!"

Leaves rustled as four new leaf ninja appeared on the scene. Choji was the first to land, as he ran to Asuma's side and helped him onto his feet. Another ninja with a scar across his nose landed on Asuma's other side and helped move him to the nearby building's roof.

Ino landed next to Shikamaru, "We came to help you!"

"Ino…" Shikamaru said weakly.

"Get Shikamaru up here!"

"Yes, Raidou-San!"

"Shit…" Hidan swore loudly as he waited for Kakuzu to finish on his arm.

The last ninja with dark glasses landed nest to Akemi, "Are you ok?"

She got up onto her feet, holding her aching side carefully, "yea."

Shikamaru and Ino landed on the roof and ran to the other side, "Asuma-Sensei!"

"I'm ok," he was sitting down, "Just a little banged up."

Kakuzu had finished fixing Hidan, "I'm not going to hand over my prized bounty."

"Damn!" Shikamaru swore, he knew that even with the backup, they would probably lose.

Raidou spoke up, "We'll buy you some time. When you see an opening, get Asuma-san and Shikamaru out of here!"

"No matter how much you struggle," Hidan called out to his prey, "you guys will be offered as sacrifices to my deity!"

Before anything could happen, the same strange look passed over the faces of both Hidan and Kakuzu, eyes of focus. Hidan started to argue with something the others could not see. "Can't you freaking wait a bit? The good part was just about to start! Seriously…" he paused for a moment, "I'm just saying give us just a bit more time…"

"Hidan, stop it." Kakuzu ordered.

The two Akatsuki came back to reality. "Shit…"

"We'll be back soon…prepare yourselves." Kakuzu turned and picked up his silver case. "In six days, I'll be back for my bounty. Let's move Hidan." He started walking away.

"I should curse our fucking leader next time, damn it!" Hidan turned and followed Kakuzu.

Asuma had gasped in pain as he tried to stand on his own. Everyone had made their way to the roof. "We need to get back." The unnamed ninja pointed out. With Asuma situated between the older ninja, the two teams started their slow return back to the village.


	28. NO NEED FOR A FUNERAL

**Chapter 28: No Need for a Funeral**

After getting inside Konoha's gates, Asuma was taken directly to the hospital. Izumo, Shikamaru, and Akemi went to report to Lady Tsunade. Ino and Choji waited outside her office for their team mate.

"Report." Tsunade instructed.

"The mission failed. They got away." Shikamaru spoke first.

"And where is Asuma?"

"He was taken straight to the hospital. He was in bad shape." Izumo added.

Tsunade relaxed in her chair a bit, "Details."

Shikamaru told her how things went from when they left the village until they returned.

"Five days…" Tsunade muttered to herself. After thinking to herself for a moment she stood up. "I will go check in with Asuma, but I need to do something first." She left her office quickly, leaving behind the obviously dismissed team.

They left the office and met up with the other members of Team 10. Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru headed towards the hospital to visit their old squad leader, while Izumo went off without a word. Akemi just stood there at the crossroads, pondering what to do.

Tsunade had finished her evaluation on Asuma. "Your arm is broken in two places, your leg survived with only one fracture, but your tendon is torn; your shoulder is badly burned, and you have a few cracked ribs. You'll be off missions for awhile, until you're fully healed. You're lucky it wasn't anything worse."

Kurenai sighed a breath of relief as she relaxed in her chair next to Asuma's bed.

"I thought you were going to die…" Ino sobbed.

Asuma smiled at her, "there's no need for a funeral yet."

"Just…" Shikamaru stopped himself for a moment before continuing, "do as the Hokage says."

"Of course," Asuma responded smiling, knowing all too well the Lady Hokage's temper.

"Oh," Tsunade spoke up, turning to the ruby-eyed kunoichi, "Kurenai everything is going well. You both are perfectly healthy." With a mischievous grin, she left the room.

Another sigh of relief of relief left Kurenai. A warm smile played across her face at the news.

"Both? But Asuma-Sensei is injured…" Choji was confused.

Asuma was clearly starting to panic as he looked to the different people in the room.

"Relax Sensei; everyone knows you two are an item." Ino informed them, happily making Asuma blush.

Shikamaru was working overtime, analyzing everything that had gone on. "The bold behavior…quitting smoking…both of you…" He was muttering to himself, the pieces falling into place, one by one.

"Shikamaru?" Choji asked, not picking up on his teammate's line of thinking.

"Shikamaru," Asuma called him closer. His student shifted closer to the bedside. Asuma took his hand and slipped a familiar, shiny rectangle into it.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, a little shocked at the gesture.

Kurenai finally spoke up, "We'd like you to be the godfather…"

"Akemi!" a feminine voice called out over the crowd. Its pink-haired owner ran to the girl's side.

"Morning Sakura," Akemi greeted her friend. She had been walking through the village and gladly welcomed the company while widow shopping.

"When did you get back?"

"Just about an hour ago or so."

"Well, come on!" Sakura grabbed Akemi's hand and started dragging her through street after street. After a few turns, Akemi realized they were heading towards the training ground where she had last seen Naruto.

The two girls showed up to see a large waterfall with a tree-made bridge across it. A multitude of spiky blonds were lined up across the makeshift bridge, getting soaked as the water would explode for a moment, then return to its course. Yamato was sitting in a circle of tree-candles with his right hand outstretched towards Naruto.

Kakashi was supervising his charge and his clones when he noticed the two visitors, "Akemi, you're back."

At hearing this, the rhythmic splashing stopped. A group of Narutos turned to see who the newcomers were. A huge smile played across all of them before all save one disappeared in puffs of smoke. The real Naruto jumped down and started running towards one particular raven-haired girl.

"Naru…" The rest of his name was lost as Akemi was surrounded by a tight, wet hug. She winced as she gasped out in pain.

He quickly released her, "are you ok?"

Her arms wrapped lightly around her ribcage. "Yea, I just got kicked hard during the fight." She shivered a little in her now cold and wet clothes.

"Fight?" Sakura and Naruto questioned her.

"Mhmm," she answered simply, deciding to redirect this conversation, "I'm in better shape than Asuma-San though."

"Asuma is injured?" Kakashi asked. Both he and Yamato had joined the teens.

"He's up at the hospital. His team is up visiting him."

"Training can wait for the rest of the day." Kakashi said as he started to walk off towards the village.

"Finally," Yamato sighed as he relaxed. He followed after Kakashi, but at a slower pace, rubbing at his sholder.

"Here, let me check you over." Sakura offered, green light surrounding her hands. "Just a slightly cracked rib. I speed up the healing process a bit, so it shouldn't take too long to heal. It wasn't cracked too badly." She evaluated.

"Sorry about the hug…" Naruto muttered shamefacedly as he stared at the dirt.

Akemi's face fell at his words, "oh…"

"Stupid Naruto!" Sakura knocked him over his head with her fist, hoping to knock some sense into him.

"It's ok Sakura," Akemi shook her head, her voice a little too bright. "I should probably get going." She turned her back to her friends and headed back to the village.

"Do you not have one romantic bone in your body?" Sakura questioned her teammate. She couldn't believe what he had just done.

"What?" Naruto asked, confused.

"You like her, right?"

"Yea…"

"And she likes you, but you were an idiot and apologized for hugging her!" Sakura sighed, "I can't believe I have to explain this to you!"

"But I hurt her…" Naruto was confused.

"You apologized wrong! You made it sound like you were sorry for the hug, not hurting her. Now she thinks you don't want to hug her, and probably don't like her the same way she likes you."

"That's not true!" he said loudly, finally seeing the point.

"Don't tell me that, I know already. It's her that you should be talking to."

"Right!" He started running after Akemi, "thanks Sakura!"

She sighed to herself, "how did he ever manage a relationship before…"

Akemi rubbed furiously at her eyes, the tears were still slipping out. '_If he was sorry for the hug, then why did he do it in the first place?'_ Just inside the village wall, she felt someone grab her arm.

"Wait…" Naruto called out.

Akemi stopped, but couldn't get herself to look at him. She couldn't let him see her cry.

"I didn't mean it like that," Naruto started, trying desperately to fix the misunderstanding, "I'm sorry that my hug hurt you."

Akemi's heart started to beat hopefully, "so you didn't mind hugging me?"

"No! I mean…" he was stumbling over his words as a blush started to color his cheeks. "It was…nice…"

A smile spread across her face as she turned to look at him. He was shyly smiling back, his face getting darker.

He was stunned at the sight in front of him.. Her eyes were still a little wet, her cheeks red from crying. The most beautiful smile was lighting the rest of her face up. Her lips were gently parted… He released her arm as his hands went up to rest on her shoulders. Naruto's face started to inch closer to Akemi's, his eyes gently closing. His heart was leading as it beat a mile a minute.

Akemi watched as Naruto started coming closer. Her heart felt as if it was going to fly off as she closed her own eyes, waiting…

"Ah, the passions of youth!" A familiar voice broke the tender silence.

Both teens opened their eyes in surprise; they were they were mere inches from each other. The overly exuberant voice belonged to none other than Guy-Sensei. Naruto released Akemi quickly as they tried to hide what almost happened..

"Ah…" Guy was completely oblivious to what he had interrupted.

"Guy-San," Akemi turned to him, her voice a little tight, "do you need something?"

"Not at all!" He responded in is usual manor, "I am off to meet Lee!"

"You're keeping him waiting," she pointed out bluntly.

"You are right! Farewell, young friends!" he turned and started running off. "Keep your burning passion of youth alive!" He called as he disappeared into the distance.

Both teens stood self-consciously fidgeting. After a few quiet moments, Naruto's growling stomach broke the awkward silence.

Akemi giggled at the all too familiar sound, "hungry?"

"Ah," he turned as well, putting his hand behind his head like normal, "Yea."

"Let's go to Ichiraku together, my treat."

"Really?" he was beaming.

"Mhmm," she smiled back sweetly.

He grabbed her hand gently, "come on, let's go!"

They walked hand in hand to the ramen shop. However, they were stopped before they could even order.

"Naruto," Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku ramen stopped him. "You can't eat here."

"What?" Naruto asked, outraged and shock clear on his face. He had always been welcome before.

"No shirt, no shoes, no service." Teuchi chimed out, as if he'd said it many times.

Akemi blushed as she realized her date was shirtless. Naruto was arguing with Teuchi as Sakura approached Akemi with a bundle in her hand. "Here, I knew Naruto would need it; see ya!" she ran off so quickly that Naruto hadn't even notice Sakura was there.

"Here," Akemi moved in front of Naruto, and handed him his shirt and jacket.

"What? How?" He quickly got dressed to the cook's satisfaction, and the pair sat down to eat.

After eating a nice lunch, Naruto only eating three bowls, the two returned to the training ground. Seeing Kakashi wasn't back yet, the two sat down as Akemi explained all about the fight.

"Are you normally like that?" Naruto asked when she had finished her story.

She shook her head, "just…seeing that monster…my body moved on its own."

"You're going to go fight him again, aren't you?" It was more of a statement than a question; concern was evident in his voice.

"Yes." She firmly replied. She was determined to get her revenge.

"I'll go too!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What?" she turned her shocked face to him. She didn't expect that.

"Fight the Akatsuki members," Naruto finished. "Their organization is after people like me."

Her face fell, she knew of who she meant, "Junchuuriki."

"You said they'd be back in five days, right? That will give me plenty of time to finish my new jutsu!"

"New Jutsu?"

"That's why I'm training! I'm going to have a new wind jutsu afterward!" He beamed.

"That's great!"

He flashed his contagious smile at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Akemi," someone called her. The couple turned to see Shikamaru walking towards them.

She stood up, "Shikamaru. What are you doing out here?"

"I just wanted to double-check that you want to go back and fight them."

"Of course." She stated, matter-of-fact.

"I'm coming too!" Naruto stood now.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, "You're in the middle of training."

"I'll be done by then!" He asserted, completely full of confidence.

"So troublesome…" Shikamaru started walking off. He'd have to talk to the Hokage about this turn of events…

"Thank you, Naruto." She whispered.

"For what?" he was confused.

She shook her head as she smiled, "never mind."


	29. BEST LAID PLANS

_I am so sorry everyone that it took me so long to update this story! I haven't forgotten about it, and I won't just abandon it like that! Things have been hectic and with the end of term I had to focus on other stuff. Now we're in the home stretch (or are we?). Thanks again to my wonderful editor Soprano-in-Waiting (and if you want another update quicker; bug her since the next 3 chapters are written and are awaiting her editing in her inbox.)_

_Thanks for sticking with this story everyone! I hope you enjoy this update! Look forward to the next chapter very soon!_

* * *

**Chapter 29: Best Laid Plans**

After five days of preparation, Shikamaru, Choji, Akemi, and Kakashi stood ready at Konoha's main gate. Tsunade was standing nearby, the only one to see them off. "Remember who you're dealing with. I don't want to have to heal more injured."

Shikamaru flashed a knowing smirk at her, "Don't worry, I learned from our mistakes." His hand clenched the small silver rectangle firmly in his hand.

"Where's Naruto?" Akemi questioned the Hokage, not seeing the blond anywhere in the vicinity.

"He's still training. Team 7 with Yamato will provide backup in 24, providing Naruto finishes his new jutsu by then." Tsunade explained.

The team headed out, leaving Tsunade at the gate's entrance. They walked for a few hours towards the location of their first fight. Shikamaru raised a hand, halting their progress, and motioned the others to come in close to listen.

His genius mind had churned out numerous variations of how the encounter could proceed, based off the information that had been gathered. He went over a few variations of different plans that he had come up with over the past few days, emphasizing which plan would be a best scenario.

Shikamaru repeated it so his team members could grasp the finer details and precision that it required. After his explanations, he handed a small vial over to Kakashi, "If you have the chance, please use this."

Kakashi accepted the small vial and pocketed it, "Gotcha."

"If you've memorized the plan, then please mentally simulate it three times." Shikamaru ordered the group, "The success or failure of the mission depends on if you simulate the fight."

Everyone nodded their head in acknowledgment, "Right." Everything was silent as each person present worked through the plan internally, following Shikamaru's instructions.

Kakashi was the first to break the quiet that had reigned over the group of shinobi. "Right. Shall we get moving?"

The group got ready to move ahead. Akemi raised her hands over heads, moving side to side to stretch out the muscles that were protesting from the prolonged period of sitting still. Their planning session had already determined that the two Akatsuki members probably wouldn't return to the exact spot of their departure, but that left a different problem for the group to face. They needed find them before they found them.

They had stopped along a path towards where their last encounter was. Akemi's first role was to make a water clone of herself and sent it as a scout. After completing the jutsu, all that was left to do was to wait. The team remained hidden in silence as she waited for the clone to send their targets' location.

"Found him…." She caught herself quickly as the jutsu released, "…them."

"Where?" Kakashi asked the question everyone was wondering.

"Shikamaru was right; they're on their way to Konoha." She responded, confirming their leader's assumptions.

Shikamaru took the first step, "Let's go."

They all traveled closer to their prey before splitting up into their assigned positions, and concealing themselves. Nearly an hour went by before a tall, lean man with grey hair and a masked man wearing the same black cloak emblazoned with the red clouds as his partner came into view on the horizon. Akatsuki had returned. Shikamaru soundlessly performed the seals for his Shadow Possession Jutsu as he manipulated his shadow, moving it towards the enemy.

Hidan?" Kakuzu asked in a bored voice, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Yea?" Hidan responded tonelessly.

Suddenly, they both jumped out of danger's path, avoiding the shadows that were following them at the last possible second. They turned and jumped away again, twisting away from their dark pursuer, developing a slight distance between them in the process. Someone had thrown kunai with paper bombs attached. Kakuzu was hit with a kunai as the smoke screen rose around them.

"Kakuzu!" Hidan shouted to his partner.

"I hardened my arm, it's not a wound." The masked nukenin responded. He appeared out of the smoke, still dodging the shadows that pursued him.

Hidan kept his attention on his partner. Kakuzu quickly noticed his associate's eyes on him. "Not me! Pay attention to the shadows!" He yelled angrily.

Hidan jumped away again, easily avoiding the attack, "Ha! All I need to do is keep avoiding them."

"Hidan, above you!"

Hidan looked up just in time to see Shikamaru throw another weapon at him.  
Kakuzu noticed more to the weapon, another tag. "Hidan, dodge it!" He was busy dodging his own tagged blade.

"Shit…" He barely managed to dodge the flying metal and land nearby. Instead of the expected explosion, he was frozen in his tracks. A shocked look came over his face.

"But he dodged it," Kakuzu pointed out. He tried to move himself, but soon found that his own moments were hampered.

Shikamaru landed softly on the ground nearby, "My shadow mimic shuriken was successful." Shikamaru said aloud, turning to reveal his hands together in his favorite seal.

Hidan sneered at the teen in front of him, "You bastard."

"What I threw at you was a chakra blade. It absorbs the user's chakra properties. Then based on the jutsu, it gives off an effect. In other words, I wasn't aiming for you. I was aiming for your shadows." Shikamaru explained calmly.

"Shit, he got us both? What do we do now?" Hidan was starting to panic, "We're fucked Kakuzu! We're seriously fucked!"

"Fucked?" Shikamaru copied his opponent, "That sounds about right. According to my plan, the second I captured you, it'd be over." He was confident.

Hidan's head slowly inched down to notice the blade sticking into his shadow, "You little bastard…"

A string of a shadow rose from Hidan's shadow and picked up the chakra blade. Shikamaru now had complete control over Hidan. "I won't screw up the order this time…" He raised his right arm.  
His movement was mirrored by Hidan, whose own right arm raised of its own accord. "Shit! I'm gonna destroy you…no matter what you try, I swear…"

"You just won't shut up, will you?" Shikamaru mocked his opponent as he took a few steps forward, making Hidan move as well.

"MINE!" Akemi shouted out angrily as she lunged at Hidan. She had pulled her fist back to punch him.

"Akemi?" Shikamaru was surprised by her sudden action, only to be quickly angered. "Stick to the plan!" He jumped out of the way to make sure Hidan avoided Akemi's attack.

Akemi had completely forgotten the plan already. "If I can't get him," she turned her back the pair to look at the remaining Akatsuki member. She vaguely remembered that Shikamaru had Hidan under his control, "I'll get his partner!"

She flashed through a series of hand signs and produced a long blade of water. She swung her sword at the seemingly frozen Kakuzu. He unexpectedly managed to dodge as the water cut off part of his robe's sleeve.

A quick glance back revealed a hand coming out from the ground, lifting the chakra blade off of Kakuzu's shadow. Kakuzu had somehow detached his hand from the elbow down and was able to control it to free himself.

"Nice!" Hidan shouted over to his partner.

Kakuzu moved quick and kicked Akemi in the ribs, sending her flying. Her water sword exploded at the impact, the water falling to the ground in a splash.

The hand in the ground dropped the weapon. He knelt as he let the hand reattach itself to his arm. "I'll give you credit, you must've known I had other abilities, you considered the full range of possibilities and came up with your next move. You actually think, unlike my partner."

"What the fuck was that 'unlike my partner' bullshit?" Hidan shouted at his partner heatedly.

"But even if you analyze every aspect of a battle, things don't always go according to plan. A teammate can mess everything up if they fly off the handle." Kakuzu continued his little speech as Akemi got back onto her feet, one arm wrapping around her tender ribs as she grimaced.

Shikamaru moved forward, making his living puppet follow his movements. Hidan was still under his control.

"I can't control my body! Do something Kakuzu!" Hidan panicked.

Kakuzu was dodging Hidan's swipes of his sword. Continuing to jump backwards put him up against a large boulder. He was trapped.

Suddenly Choji appeared above Kakuzu and transformed into a large spiked spinning ball. He came down on his target hard, digging him into the ground. After a few moments he released the jutsu and quickly returned to Shikamaru's side. "What's going on?"

"It's like Raidon-Sempai said, he can harden his body like steel. That's his hidden ability." Shikamaru explained.

The smoke cleared from Choji's attack to reveal Kakuzu's body had turned black. He didn't have a scratch on him. "Heh…another good analysis. You're right; no physical attack can harm me."

Without warning a flash of lightning shot through Kakuzu's chest, Kakashi had appeared behind him. His raikiri was successful as it shot a hole through his target's chest. The two Akatsuki members looked on in shock at the sudden attack.

"How the hell…I couldn't…sense you…" Kakuzu's words were stuttered; the attack clearly did its damage.

"The seals for that jutsu, it was earth-type nature manipulation," Kakashi answered simply.

"You…read my seals…at that speed…" Kakuzu was putting it all together, "Lightning jutsu of this…level…AH! YOU'RE…!" He realized who they were up against.

"Earth is weak against lightning," Kakashi added, his hand still in his target's chest, "You got matched with the wrong guy, and now you're gonna die." He calmly informed him.

"Kakashi-Sensei is awesome!" Choji admired the Jounin.

"We needed to take care of him first," Shikamaru muttered to himself.

Akemi was still away a good distance from the duo, "Just the bastard left…"

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Shikamaru called out, trying to remind him of the plan.

Kakuzu's body fell loudly to the bare earth with a thud. Hidan glared at his partner, "What? He got your heart? What a retard…"

Kakashi turned to the last enemy, "Now it's your turn." He started running towards Hidan, only to be kicked into a nearby tree by a dark flash. Everyone was shocked and surprised at the sudden attack.

The black flash stopped and took off his jacket; Kakuzu wasn't dead.

"Nice! Now let's slaughter these idiots!" Hidan called out.

"Sounds good," The shinobi watched in horror as four thread-like monsters emerged from Kakuzu's back, each having a different mask.

Hidan started his prayer, "Oh Lord Jashin, watch me! Witness my true dedication to you! Look on and rejoice as I decorate the land with their blood!"

Akemi's frame started to shake; the true horror of the monsters before her was sinking in. "The chakra from those…things…it's horrible…." She fought back the scream that was growing in her chest. _'So this is what everyone saw before they died…'_

"Careful Choji," Shikamaru advised his friend.

"Right."

Suddenly Shikamaru's shadow released Hidan and retreated back, "Damn."

"What are those things?" Choji questioned, "Why won't they die?"

"Dunno," Shikamaru answered, "But with these guys, pretty much everything they do seems impossible."

"Finally," Hidan dropped his scythe and rolled one of his shoulders, relishing the feel of having his body back under his control.

"Urg," Kakashi returned to the ground, "What are they?"

"Let's kill 'em, seriously?" Hidan clearly wasn't a stable person.

One of the thread-like monster's mask cracked as it melted into the ground, hissing loudly.  
Shikamaru and Choji were confused, "Hua?"

"What just happened? Did one of those monsters die?" Akemi asked aloud as she watched the fight unfold before her.

"Ha! I knew it!" Hidan shouted, "One of 'em is dead! And you're standing around acting all cool!"

"Sit this one out, Hidan," Kakuzu was clearly mad, "I'll kill 'em."

"No way!" It was Hidan's turn to be outraged, "I'm getting really pissed that they keep tricking me!" He suddenly calmed down, "I'm gonna do it like always, 'kay?"

Kakuzu slapped his hands together, "Whatever."

Hidan picked his large weapon and advanced on Kakashi; who was the nearest Leaf Shinobi to him. He smiled wickedly as he slashed at his opponent.

One of the monsters snuck up behind Kakashi and opened its mouth. A large blast of wind shot out as an explosion followed shortly behind. Kakashi, Hidan, and the monster were lost in the cloud of debris.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Choji called out to the Jounin. He had been pushed back by the blast.

Shikamaru, who had been thrown by the detonation like his teammates, called out to his friend. "Get ready Choji."

"Tsk…" Choji responded.

Akemi ran towards them, "Guys, watch out!"

Before she could reach her friends, one of the remaining black figures starting closing in on her, separating her from them. A crackle of light appeared in the mask's mouth. She froze at the sight. She was going to be blasted with a large bolt of lightning.

Kakashi appeared suddenly before her with his hand alight with lightning. "Raikiri!" His lightning attack countered the monster's in another large explosion.

"Kakashi-san, are you okay?" Akemi asked the exhausted Jounin.

"Yea, more or less," He responded, his gloves had been burned off in the process of protecting her.

"Kakashi Hatake, you're the only one who has ever survived that attack." Hidan called out to his opponent. The previous blast didn't have any effect on him.

"Your Sharingan saved you again…but can you keep it up?" Kakashi may be one of the most feared nins alive, but Kakuzu knew that even the famed Copy Nin had his limits.

The last monster approached the group of Leaf ninjas as a ball of red appeared in the mask's mouth. It blasted the ever-growing fireball towards them.

The four leaf ninja scattered to avoid the attack.

"Choji, Akemi, are you ok?" Shikamaru called out. He had landed backwards just a few feet from the blast.

Choji was pushed far away from the others, "I'm ok."

Akemi was thrown down to the ground hard. She winced as her back smacked against a charred tree. "Me too."

Kakashi had jumped high in the air to avoid the initial blast. Hidan had showed up behind him. They both pulled out kunai as they attacked each other. The fight moved over to a tree as the two of them danced from branch to branch. The tree suddenly split apart and the two opponents landed away from each other.

"Hoo, you're good, seriously." Hidan called out.

The three leaf ninja landed behind Kakashi to rejoin as a group.

"You alright, Kakashi-sensei?" Choji questioned.

"Yeah…"

Shikamaru noticed that he was fatigued; they would have to find out a way to defeat them quickly or they'd all end up dead.

"Their teamwork is flawless…how are we going to win?" Akemi was starting to feel hopeless.

Choji didn't take his eyes off of the enemy, "Your Raikiri definitely got him… How is he not dead?"

"If I'd gotten his heart, he would be; but what I actually hit was one of those masked monsters living inside him." Kakashi explained simply.

"I think it died in his place." Shikamaru quickly caught on to what was happening, "Same as when he escaped the shadow mimic jutsu. There was some beating heart-thing in the middle of the mass, acting on its own."

"What's that mean for us?" Choji asked worriedly. Whatever it was, he knew it couldn't be good news.

"This is just a guess, but I'd say each one of those monsters has its own heart. And they all feed back to him. So essentially, he's got five hearts."

"That's….nuts…"

"Actually four, since Kakashi's Raikiri took one out."

Akemi put the pieces together, "So to completely finish him, we need to destroy the hearts in those four monsters?"

"Yep." Shikamaru answered simply.

"You keep on impressing me, kid." Kakuzu spoke to Shikamaru, "They all contain hearts taken from Shinobi I've killed. I'll have to stock back up…and you guys should do nicely."

Hidan laughed like a lunatic, "How's it feel to realize your opponents are immortal?

Kakashi didn't look away, "What's the plan, Shikamaru?"

"We'd be better off separating them. First, we neutralize their team attacks, then we focus on killing the other guy four more times."

"Meaning we need to incapacitate that Hidan guy on the left…"

Akemi voice was full of anger, "I'll do it. I have to avenge my village. I know I can…"

"No way." Shikamaru interrupted her, "Your emotions already impaired your judgment once. He'll use that against you to his advantage. It's too risky."

"But…" Her anger for the killer didn't subside.

"I'll do it." Shikamaru decided. "I'll bind him with the shadow mimic and move him myself."

"How though?" Kakashi questioned him. "You need to distract him for that too. It's no different than Akemi doing it."

"I'll take care of that," Choji offered.

"That's risky too. If he draws a single drop of blood from you, you're dead." Shikamaru turned to Choji. "You need to save your chakra for fighting the mask guy with Kakashi-Sensei and Akemi."

"Enough with the yackin' over there." Hidan was growing impatient, "Let's do this."

"I'll catch him myself…and fulfill THAT role…"

"I see…we should leave this to Shikamaru," Kakashi slipped a small vial into his hands. "Here, take this."

"Okay," He accepted the vile before walking forward a few steps. Flowing hand signs turned into shadows as they advanced on their enemies.

"This again? Whatsamatter, you scared of my scythe?" Hidan jumped to dodge the first shadow. "Come fight me face to face!"

Kakuzu tried to attack Shikamaru when he was controlling his shadow but was interrupted.

Kakashi had intercepted him, "You're fighting me."

The shadows were still attacking Hidan, forcing him up a tree. "You're way too slow!" Hidan teased. The shadow picked up the chakra blade and threw it at Hidan. He barely managed to dodge the weapon by leaning backwards. The shadow repeated its previous attack. Hidan dodged by digging his scythe into the tree and flipped onto of it.

Shikamaru appeared behind him. "You don't scare me," he threw a punch.

Hidan blocked and jumped off his weapon back to the ground. Shikamaru landed on his own feet. "Mimic Jutsu successful."

"Why you little…" saying that Hidan was pissed was an understatement.

Kakashi was surrounded by Kakuzu and his monsters. "Get out of here, Shikamaru!"

"Right."

"Leave the rest to us." Choji assured his friend.

"Good luck." Akemi called out.

Shikamaru turned, and started running into the nearby forest; making Hidan mirror his movements, forcing him farther away from the fight.

"You're trying to separate me from Kakuzu?"

"I wanted to take a nice stroll with you, just the two of us." His voice was full of sarcasm as he led him deeper in the shadowy forest.


	30. A DANGEROUS FIGHT

**Chapter 30: A DANGEROUS FIGHT**

"You sure you want to let him go alone?" Kakuzu questioned the silver-haired Jounin. "You're seriously taking him too lightly. And to think, that punk Shikamaru, or whoever, would probably have raked in a pretty high price on his head; but he's gone off to his death."

The leaf ninja stood ready and restless.

"Anyways, you guys were right in picking me. I _AM_ strong." Strings started to seep out of Kakuzu's arm with this proclamation. "There is just too much of a difference in battle experience between you and me. Looking at your forehead protector reminds me of the very first Konoha Shinobi I fought…Shodai Hokage that is."

The leaf ninjas were shocked. Akemi was the first to speak, "There's no way he's that old…"

"You're really immortal…" Kakashi was still shocked.

"No one is immortal." Kakuzu explained. "By continuing to stock up on people's hearts right before they kick the bucket, I've somehow been able to lengthen my lifespan. By taking out hearts of stronger and stronger Shinobi while they are still alive, that is."

Akemi's frame started to shake. The thought that one of her people's hearts could be inside one of those monsters angered her; but at the same time she was afraid of what he could still have in store.

"The total amount of hearts I have in stock is, including your heart, five." Kakuzu turned to look at the silver-haired Jounin, "Kakashi…I'm going to replace the heart you took out with yours!"

The two monsters that had used fire and water previously merged into one, with both masks side by side. They charged up for a minute before blasting balls of fire and wind at the remaining leaf ninja.

Kakashi's hand flew through hand signs, "Suiton Water Wall!" A huge wall of water appeared and deflected the attacks.

Kakuzu appeared suddenly behind Kakashi and attacked his chest with strings. Kakashi was pushed to the ground as he grunted in pain.

"Sensei!" Choji shouted.

"Your heart is mine!" Kakuzu was poised to plunge into Kakashi's chest, but suddenly stopped to clutch at his own. "Ugh…no…impossible." He spat out.

"It's that exact impossibility…I used your blood. Shikamaru knew Hidan used a blood ability, so I prepared a blood holding capsule."

"No way…" Kakuzu was shocked, "When did you have the chance to…"

"When I attacked you with my Raikiri, I took a little blood from you with it. It's you guys that are taking Shikamaru too lightly. There is no way in hell he'll let the information Asuma worked so hard to get go to waste."

Kakuzu glared at Kakashi one last time before falling backwards.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Choji called out as he ran towards him.

Kakashi sat up and started to pull at the strings that were still attached to his chest, "Urgh…"

"Hey! Don't rush! You really should…" Akemi ran to where the two shinobi had ended up to help Kakashi with the tendrils.

Kakashi finished the job, "No time." He stood up quickly as they watched the surviving monsters run at Kakuzu's body.

Choji's hands flew through signs; "Multi-Size technique!" His hands grew to immense size, "Mega palm thrust!" He smashed the monsters, along with Kakuzu, into the hard earth.

"Nice!" Akemi called out.

Choji grinned triumphantly, "Hehe."

Kakashi looked on in shock at the sight that was Kakuzu. It looked like the monsters were growing out of his skin as they merged. One of the masks cracked and fell to the earth as he got up.  
The three remaining leaf ninja jumped back, all shocked at the sight before them.

"It's been ages…since I went through two hearts…in one fight…" The strings burst through his mouth as the remaining two masks watched the scene from the mass of threads coming out of his back. The strings shot out fast at the ninja, striking them each in the chest and wrapping around their torsos.  
"Die…" The masks opened their mouths as they started focusing chakra once again.

Akemi looked on at the monster before her. She knew that they wouldn't be able to defeat him on their own. Kakashi was exhausted and Choji didn't have much chakra left either. She was practically useless in all of this. She had messed up the plan and risked everyone's lives.

They were all going to die – and it was all her fault.

"Rasengan! Rapid crasher! Drowning Maelstrom Jutsu!" A huge wave came from nowhere and headed towards Kakuzu. He managed to jump over the crashing wave by releasing the three ninja.

The backs of four familiar Leaf ninja stood before them. "Hope we're not too late." Akemi's heart skipped a beat as the sight before her flooded her with relief. Her knuckleheaded ninja had arrived.


	31. CROSSING BRIDGES

_Thanks again to Soprano-In-Waiting for being my wonderful editor and getting the job done so fast! I know she's busy with other things so I'm glad she puts so much time and effort into being my editor as well._

_And thank you all too, I've hit over 100 Favs! I feel so loved! Thank you everyone for reading this little fic of mine!_

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

Chapter 31: Crossing Bridges**

Kakashi sighed in relief as the tension visibly lessened in his shoulders, "Good timing."

"Sai…Sakura…Yamato-San…" Akemi was muttering each of their names to herself, almost not believing her eyes, "Naruto…."

"Whew, we really needed some backup." Choji spoke up for the group, voicing the thoughts of every Konoha shinobi present.

Yamato looked back at the disheveled condition of the group, "Never seen you so beat up, Kakashi; this guy must be tough…"

"Heheh…another comedian…" Kakuzu snickered at the comment while he eyed-up the orange and black clad teen in front of him, "You're already beat up, and you wanna fight me?" He asked, laughingly.

Naruto completely ignored his opponent's verbal jabs, "Where's Shikamaru?" His voice was full of confidence. Akemi noticed something different about the shinobi right away; he had changed.

"He's fighting this guy's partner somewhere else," Choji answered quickly.

Kakashi started doing hand signs, "Two of you go back him up. One combat and one medic" He slammed his hand down to the ground and Pakkun appeared amidst a puff of smoke.

"Follow me," Pakkun instructed as he turned towards the forest, following the scent trail of the other combatants.

Yamato took charge, "Alright! Sai, Sakura; follow Pakkun and back Shikamaru up!"

"Right!" Sakura called out.

"Roger." Sai replied.

"Pfft…you all are just a new set of hearts to rip out…probably not even worth it…" Kakuzu mused as he eyed up the ragtag group in front of him.

Naruto took a single step forward, "I can handle him." He assured them.

"Let's go," Pakkun took one look back at Naruto before running out of the clearing.

Sakura looked to her blond teammate, "You can do it, Naruto."

Sai silently looked to the man before him and wordlessly followed Sakura and Pakkun.

"Did he…?" Kakashi asked, the unfinished question trailing into silence as he watched the figure of his student as he faced the Akatsuki member.

"He's half way there, if that…" Yamato confessed.

Kakashi's face was shocked, and then saddened, "Oh…"

Yamato continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "But he…Actually, just watch." He instructed his fellow Jounin, turning back to watch the fight unfold.

Everyone watched Naruto's back intently; waiting for what his special training would produce.  
Naruto's hands flew through familiar hand signs, and immediately two clones of himself appeared next to him.

"More shadow clones? Ah haaa… YOU'RE the Nine-Tailed Jinchuuriki…" Kakuzu realized. The clones had been a dead giveaway as to the blonde teen's identity as he remembered what Itachi had once told the Akatsuki about the Kyuubi's host.

"Can you brief me on the situation and his abilities?" Yamato asked.

"We're up against two members of Akatsuki…Shikamaru is fighting one, and you've just sent his back-up, obviously. The other is right in front of you. His main ability is splitting off parts of his body." Kakashi explained what they had gotten themselves into. "The masks on his shoulders are normally connected, but can be detached as necessary. He started this battle with five hearts. We've taken out two so far."

Yamato was clearly confused, "Excuse me?"

"Basically, we've killed him two times already and we have to kill him three more times to win. He's a mid-range fighter and can use high-level jutsu of every element."

Yamato paused for a moment before shouting out, "Naruto!"

"I heard 'em," Naruto sounded a bit aggravated as he continued to keep a watch out.

"You can't fight him head-on alone!" Akemi shouted; concern and fear for her boyfriend's fate filling her cry.

Naruto ignored her plea; the two clones rushed the enemy. One was trapped by the dark tendrils before it could even reach half-way there and was dispelled. The other clone reached the target and tried to attack from behind; but got hit by the hair and met the same fate as the previous clone.

"Are shadow clones all you got? That's not enough, kid." Kakuzu taunted.

Naruto wasn't about to give up yet. He repeated the hand signs as three more clones appeared. One Naruto stood in front guarding the other three as they worked together to create something.

Akemi looked on in awe as the jutsu formed, "W…what is that?" Her voice was shaking.

"That's some screech…" Choji commented, "And the chakra's incredible."

Two Narutos backed off, giving the center Naruto room, "This is the best I can do for now…" In his right hand was a spinning ball of chakra, surrounded by wind blades in the shape of a shuriken. His left arm was helping to support his right with the active jutsu.

"Oh...my….god…" Akemi was shocked at the intensity of the jutsu.

"Wow…" Choji was astounded at what his friend had accomplished.

Yamato smirked at his student's success and the reaction from the others.

Naruto raised his arm, "Wind RasenShuriken!" The other three readied themselves to back him up if needed, "This is it!" The clones ran forward towards Kakuzu.

"I'll back him up!" Choji started to move to join Naruto.

Yamato quickly threw his arm out to stop Choji from going any further. "No! Stay away from him, or you'll get caught up in it too."

Akemi's wide eyes looked away from Yamato and back towards the fight. Was this thing really that powerful?

"So that's the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki's power," Kakuzu wheezed, "Definitely the power of a monster."

One Naruto clone went at Kakuzu for a frontal attack; the other two jumped into the air, each taking one side.

The masks on the sides of Kakuzu's face charged up and shot wind and fire bullets at the two Narutos that were in the air.

The real Naruto appeared before Kakuzu with his new jutsu powered up in his right hand. He came up with the jutsu about to impact into the enemy's stomach. "Eat This!" The jutsu disappeared before it could connect with Kakuzu's stomach.

"Ah…" Choji commented.

"Did he…" Akemi started.

Yamato looked on with concern, "Another failure…"

Kakashi started running towards Naruto, "The number one surprising ninja does it again, Yamato!"

"Right!" Yamato called out, following Kakashi into battle.

Naruto had been grabbed by Kakuzu's strings as they were trying to find their way past his shirt to his heart. "Urg…"

"Give me your heart!" Kakuzu yelled out. He turned just in time to see a bar of wood forming and heading right towards him. He jumped back to avoid the growing beam.

Kakashi quickly launched himself to Naruto's side in a split second. Using the chakra focused in his hand, he severed the strings attached to Naruto. He pulled the blond Genin out of Kakuzu's grasp and back to safety.

Yamato broke off his wood Ninjutsu when he saw that Kakashi had gotten the blond free.

Kakashi looked over Naruto as he was sitting on the ground, mad at himself. "Damn it!"

"That jutsu failed…" Akemi sighed, "But I'm glad you're alright."

"I thought you were gonna blast him into space. Isn't missing and running away the opposite thing?" Choji questioned.

Naruto was still pissed off, "Shut up! If I'd hit him, there'd be nothing left!"

"Even though it's a Rasenshurikin, you need to hit the enemy point-blank. Hence the shadow clone distraction." Yamato explained to the others.

Naruto was still pissed, as he slammed his fist into the ground.

"Still not enough training," Kakashi deducted. "If it'd just lasted a couple more seconds…"

"We'll never get this guy now…not with his strength!" Choji was past the point of no return.

Naruto stood up quickly, "Let me fight him again. I'll get him with the new jutsu, definitely."

"The same trick won't work twice!" Akemi warned him.

"He'll know you're trying to distract him. We need to fight together!" Choji suggested.

Kakashi nodded his agreement with the rotund shinobi, "That's true; it's five versus one right now. We don't need to take him on one by one. That'd be a dangerous bridge we'd be trying to cross."

Naruto turned to his sensei, his blue eyes burning in the resolute visage. "Kakashi-Sensei, remember what you told me during our training? I'm the only Shinobi who can surpass the Yondaime Hokage…that's what you believe."

Kakashi looked on at his student in complete shock.

"I know teamwork is important, you've taught me that. I want to cross that dangerous bridge. If I can't make it to the other side, I'll be a kid forever." Naruto closed his eyes, "So don't burn that bridge just yet."

Kakashi, who had been kneeling next to the blond, stood up "Yeesh…what do you think, Yamato?"

"You still haven't noticed yet, hua? I told you…this is a completely new Naruto."

"I guess you're right," Kakashi sighed. "Go for it, Naruto."

"Alright," Naruto finally stood as well. He started walking forward towards the monster before them.

Kakuzu started transforming before their eyes. His head, along with the two surviving masks, were in the center of a large mass that looked like an enormous mass of black spider silk.

Choji watched the transformation in disgust, "Urg…"

"He's not just shape-shifting. He's drawing out a huge amount of chakra." Yamato warned.

"It must be to counter Naruto's jutsu," Kakashi thought aloud.

Naruto performed his signature jutsu as three copies appeared. Two started working on the new jutsu while one ran at Kakuzu, "Got it, keep it up!" Soon enough all the Narutos were rushing the enemy. The two holding the Rasenshurikin approached Kakuzu.

Before the jutsu could connect, Kakuzu had jumped into the air. He easily dodged Naruto's attack.

"He jumped!" Choji shouted in shock.

"He saw through it!" Akemi called, even though she knew it wouldn't make a difference. "Naruto?"

Kakuzu had been charging up the power in the two surviving masks. He blasted the two Narutos before him, but they disappeared in twin puffs of smoke.

"What the fuck?" Kakuzu questioned, confused as he looked around for the real blond.

Two Narutos with another RasenShuriken came up behind Kakuzu. His normal crystal blue eyes were transformed into red fox eyes. "Eat this!" He pushed the massive spinning chakra shuriken into Kakuzu's back. It pushed through his chest before a dome of wind burst around the two of them. Naruto was hurled backwards onto the ground.

Everyone was blasted back from the sheer force of the detonation of the jutsu. The hurricane force winds went on for almost a minute before they died down. Once the attack completely dissipated, Kakuzu's body fell to the ground with a loud thud; creating an imprint in the earth.

"Hehehe…gotcha…." Naruto said weakly, exhausted.

"Naruto!" Akemi shouted as she ran to his side. "Are you ok?" She helped him sit back up. "You were so reckless, using your real body to distract him…" Her hands started to glow slightly as she held them over his back and shoulders. "I really suck at healing but at least it's something…"

Choji walked over to join the couple. "You're not quite at Shikamaru's level, but your pretty smart too, Naruto!"

"Heh, don't compare me with him, that's not fair." Naruto shot back, both embarrassed and irritated at the comparison.

Yamato joined the group, "I'm surprised that you managed to use the new jutsu three times. You could barely get to two during our last training session." He turned to Kakashi, "We should return to the village as soon as possible, sempai."

"Mhmm," Kakashi responded as he started walking towards Kakuzu's body.

Not long afterward; Sakura, Shikamaru, and Sai ran through the trees and joined back with the group.

"What happened?" Sakura asked as she ran her glowing, green hands over Naruto's torso, taking over for Akemi. "What's Kakashi-Sensei doing?"

Yamato looked back where Kakashi was leaning over the hole in the ground, "He's finishing some business."

Shikamaru looked Naruto over, "Woa, Naruto, you're in pretty rough shape." noticing the numerous cuts and abrasions that he had sustained.

"What happened, Shikamaru?" Choji walked over to his friend's side.

Akemi stood up and looked directly into Shikamaru's dark eyes, "And Hidan?"

"He's dealt with, he won't kill again." He assured her, confidently.

Her frame shook slightly as a single tear ran down her cheek, "Thank you." It came out as little more than a whisper.

Sakura stood, helping the injured Naruto onto his feet. "There isn't much else I can do out here; we'll have to take you to the Leaf Hospital."

"Here," Akemi went over and threw one of his long arms around her shoulder. She murmured in Naruto's ear, "Thanks to you too, Naruto."

A small smile came across his face, as he looked his girlfriend in the eye. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Kakashi walked over back to the group, "Let's head back." He ordered.

The weary and ragtag group of victorious shinobi started on their way home.


	32. HAPPILY EVER AFTER

_Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! Here's an early present for everyone! And I hope you all have a happy New Year as well!_

**

* * *

Chapter 32: Happily Ever After**

Thankfully, the two teams made it back safely to Konoha. They entered the Hokage's office and listened as Shikamaru and Kakashi reported on their encounter and defeat of the supposedly immortal duo.

"Excellent work everyone. Don't get complacent, thought. There are still Akatsuki to deal with. For now, thought, you can all take a break. You've earned it." Tsunade finished with a small smirk.

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade." Kakashi spoke for the obviously exhausted group of teenagers before they left the office.

"We're going to go check in with Asuma-Sensei," Choji announced to the group as he and Shikamaru split off and headed back towards the hospital.

"Come on, we need to get you to the hospital too, Naruto." Sakura commented, reaching to guide him to the white walled institution of boredom.

Naruto froze in his tracks. He paused a moment then turned to his teammate, flashing one of his trademark smiles, "Come on, Sakura. You know I heal fast." He cajoled.

"Not *that* fast, Naruto." The pink-haired med-nin replied with a raised eyebrow. "Not to mention you caused considerable damage to your arm with that new jutsu of yours." Sakura pointed out, grazing his right arm with her fingertips.

"Owowowowowowow!" He screamed out in pain.

"See? And I barely touched you," Sakura said lightly.

"Shouldn't you go as well, Kakashi-San?" Akemi asked as she attempted to stop herself from laughing at the scene of the leaf ninja before her. As much as she loved the blond, the sight of him crying his eyes out, while pleading with Sakura not to take him in as she dragged him along was almost more than Akemi could bear watching with a straight face.

"Hmm?" Kakashi looked up wearily from his book.

"She does have a point, Kakashi-Sensei. You had a pretty tough fight with that Kakuzu person. At the very least you should have someone examine you." Sakura chimed in.

"I should be fine with a day's rest. After all, I didn't have to resort to using the mangekyo." Kakashi explained. Sakura gave him a look that silently told him she didn't believe him. "I'll be fine, Sakura. Ja ne." He said, as he shunshined away, nose in his book.

Akemi, Sakura, and a still whining Naruto made their way to the Leaf hospital. Naruto was admitted into his usual room on the top floor. Akemi waited patiently in the uncomfortable plastic chairs that every hospital seems have in its halls while Sakura worked on healing Naruto's injuries.

She leaned her head back against the wall across from Naruto's door. The black haired teen gently closed her eyes as she mentally reviewed the past few hours. Two Akatsuki members were dead. More importantly, Hidan was dead. Her family and her village were finally avenged; and hopefully all her loved ones were now at peace.

Akemi sighed as she realized that she was now officially the last ninja of the Hidden Hot Spring Village. She wrapped her arms around her torso, her nails gripping into her arms. She winced as she aggravated the reinjured ribs that she had sustained during the fight. Her arms fell to her sides as she opened her eyes, staring at the blank, industrial ceiling. What was left for her now? What was her purpose?

She was still accepted here in the Leaf. She had a place to live. She could complete missions through the Hokage. She had people who she could call friends here. She had someone special here. For all intents and purposes, Konoha had become home. She started to smile.

"Akemi?" Sakura's voice brought the girl back to the present.

Akemi blinked her eyes a few times to see the pink-haired girl standing before her. "Oh, sorry, Sakura."

"Deep in thought?" Sakura questioned her.

"Just a little worn out," Akemi responded. It wasn't exactly a lie, she was tired.

"Well Naruto's all fixed up now." Sakura informed her brightly.

"Is he up for visitors?"

Sakura smiled, "Even if he wasn't, he'd still want to see you." She answered knowingly.

"Thanks," Akemi slowly pushed herself off the wall, and hugged the girl before her. She winced at the pressure around her ribcage.

Sakura noticed the grimace before Akemi could hide it. "After you're done visiting him, you're coming to see me."

"Hmm? Why?"

"I saw that. You hurt your ribs again." Sakura gave the kunoichi a look that wouldn't tolerate argument on this point.

"Okay," Akemi sighed as she left the girl's side. She walked through the open door and shut it quietly. Naruto was sitting up in bed, his right arm in a cast and resting on top of a pillow. "Are you going to be alright?"

Naruto flashed his trademark smile at her, "Of course! This is nothing, I've been through worse."  
"Good," She sat on the left edge of the bed.

Quiet grew as neither could find words to break it.

"So … what's going to happen now?" Akemi questioned him hesitantly.

"I don't know…"

Silence again.

Before she could lose the courage, Akemi looked directly into Naruto's cerulean eyes. "Thank you, Naruto…for everything."

The teen was confused at the sudden outburst. "What?" He wasn't given any time to think.

Akemi had tucked a lock of her dark hair behind her left ear. Her left hand rested on Naruto's left forearm. She leaned in towards him. Her lips softly started to brush up against his, as her eyes started to drift shut.

He was surprised at her action for a fraction of a second before he reacted. He raised his good arm as he placed his hand on the back of her head, pulling her closer. He returned her brief kiss with a more passionate one of his own.

"Wow…" the blonde murmured as he locked his gaze with her honey eyes. "If this is what I've been missing, I might have to give Gai-sensei a piece of my mind."

"I'll help." She laughed softly as she carefully arranged herself closer to her boyfriend, letting his steady warmth and presence relax her, sending her to sleep in his arms.

Jiraiya watched the scene unfold from a nearby tree. He had been about to visit his annoying gaki of a student when he noticed the beautiful visitor. He watched the young couple as they drifted off together. The white haired sage silently retreated from his perch. The future was uncertain, even more so when one's partner is a target for a powerful organization. A soft smile graced his lips.

'Let them enjoy their happily ever after. For now.'

**~The End~**

* * *

_*Soprano-in-waiting waves at the crowds of readers.*_  
Hi! I promise I wasn't trying to torture you, but yeah…finals and various other things….anyways, thanks for waiting ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it.  
Ja ne.

* * *

_Hey there everyone! I just wanted to thank you all for sticking with me for so long! Yep, its finally over. What did you think? If you could post any suggestions, comments I'd really appreciate it. Its the one time I'm asking for feedback; so I can better myself in the future._

_If you're looking for other stories to read and enjoyed this fic, please feel free to check out my other works:_

Naruto: Romantic One Shots _-ON HERE-_  
_Naruto Fanfiction_  
~Just one shots of all different parings in Naruto. Please vote each time on which paring you want me to do next! These may be funny/romantic/sad. It could be just a meeting, a date, a marriage. May be OOC.

Uchiha's Snow (Working)_ -ON HERE-_  
_Naruto Fanfiction_  
~Yukino was a girl that left Konoha with her parents only to return in less than a year all alone. What would happen to everyone if one person was added into the mix? What if that one person happened to be close to the Uchihas?

Deceptions (Working) _-ON HERE-_  
_Naruto-ish Fanfic_  
~Naruto and his friends have all grown up. Now its the time to follow their kids as they go on their own adventures. But something's up... Akemi Uzumaki is about to graduate from the academy but not is all as it seems.

Twin Survivors (Working)_ -WILL POST SOON-_  
_Naruto Fanfiction_  
~Sasuke and Renn survived the slaughter of their clan the night Itachi left, but can they survive picking up the broken pieces of their lives?


End file.
